Pokemon: James and Rio
by Goldenmoose
Summary: First story from me: James a young Growlithe find Rio a young Riolu, there friendship blossoms faster than anything and they stick through with each through thick and thin : thats all im saying now read my story please :D


James was a young Growlithe. He has been an orphan since he could ever remember. He had not known his parents at all or has not seen another Growlithe for the time he had been alone. James lived alone on the outskirts of a large forest. He made a small home out of an abandoned cave he had found on one of his travels. He used his ember attack to light a small fire in the middle of the large cave to get some light and heat. James was completely self-sufficient he didn't need anyone or need anybody's help. Each night James would leave the cave for only small amounts of time each time, to hunt and search for berries and fruit to eat. As the nights go on James started to dig a small hole in the cave which he would cover with a large flat rock, each hunt for berries and fruit he would stockpile a little bit each time so some nights he could eat a bit of the stockpile and have an early night. One night seemed different than all the others other than the fact it was pouring down with rain, James watched the rain pour down from the inside of the cave, he watched the large banana like leaves get filled with water and pour down from the weight of the water,

"I need to get some food" said James as he listened to his stomach growl, he looked behind him and saw the flat rock and he quickly nudged it and revealed the hole,

"Empty" James said sorrowfully, James took a deep breath and ran out into the pouring rain, even though it was freezing cold James had a small advantage, being a fire type he kept a basic heat inside him to keep him warm. James searched in his normal places for berries and fruit just before he got to the locations he jumped up and tore off a banana leaf and shook most of the water out of it and used it to hold the berries in it, James continued to the locations and found very minimal berries and fruit

"This will have to do, also I need to get some wood and dry it out" James thought to himself as he left the forest and headed towards the local beach to search for drift wood, James kept the stem of the banana leaf in his mouth as he pulled it along the slushy muddy ground towards the beach. James had to constantly stop and empty the water from the leaf so the water didn't take the berries away.

James finally made it to the beach. The rain had stopped pouring down but it had turned into more of a sprinkle of rain although the wind didn't slow down at all, James made it to the beach and watched as the waves drew back and smashed down onto the beach. James quickly scouted around not seeing a lot of drift wood but some small bits lying around, he left his banana leaf so he could gather the wood much quicker. He started to sprint around the cold beach gather small bits of wood and leaving them in the banana leaf.

After 15 minutes of gathering the wood, the wind had stopped and the rain had stopped, it was still dark and cold but the waves had turned gentle. James took a quick walk along the waves as they gently broke around him, James turned around to head home when James had heard something,

"_Help"_ James quickly looked around to find the source of the noise

"Must have been nothing" he said as he watched the waves slowly brake up at the same spot, he watched the waves for a good minute he watched, he soon realized that not all waves were in sync, he quickly ran to the spot of the wave out of spot and saw something or someone lying in the water as the waves broke around it,

"Is it a rock or a Pokémon?" James thought as he continued to watch it, it moved

"Help me" said the Pokémon lying in the water, James stopped in his tracks and didn't know what to do,

"It could be a shadow Pokémon trying to trick me or it could be a really hurt Pokémon" James didn't know what to do, he took a deep breath and ran out into the water, he grabbed the fallen Pokémon by the arm gently with his jaw and slowly pulled it out of the water, James inspected the Pokémon on the ground, it was motionless but still breathing, he looked over the unknown Pokémon, it wasn't a shadow Pokémon, James took the biggest risk he had ever taken, he would take this unknown Pokémon back to his home and look after it until it was healed. James hurried back to the banana leaf and dragged it down to the Pokémon, he emptied it and dragged the new Pokémon onto the empty leaf, and he placed the wood and berries over the top so he still had something to eat. James took the stem of the leaf into his mouth and dragged it back to his home.

James made it back, he dragged the Pokémon into his cave and gently slid him onto the dirt ground, and he then walked outside gather a few more bananas leaves and wrapped the Pokémon up in them and made a blanket for the injured Pokémon. James took a deep breath and watched the Pokémon resting in a bed of banana leaves, James turned around and went for a quick walk because it has stopped raining and the wind had stopped, the sun was shining brightly over the water covered leaves, trees and ground James decided to walk around to gather more food for when the Pokémon wakes up.

James had only left for a small time period when he came back with a banana leaf with a small amount of berries and fruit; he placed it down with all the other berries and fruit he found on the first trip around the area. He was sorting out what to keep out and what to put into the small hiding spot. As he just finished sorting them out he noticed the Pokémon started to move around, James quickly went up to him and pulled a few banana leaves off of it,

"Where… a-am I?" it said in a soft voice

"Don't worry I saved you from the waters" James quickly replied, the Pokémon sat up rubbing his eyes

"Where am I?" it said as he looked around

"You're in a cave in which I call my home" James said smiling

"How'd I end up here?" James sat down and retold what had happened the other night about finding it in the water calling out for help.

"So you saved me?"

"Yep" James said with a large toothy grin

"Th-thank you" the Pokémon said back

"So first thing I need to know is who and what are you? I have never seen a Pokémon like you"

"I am a Riolu but that's all I know sorry"

"It's ok but do you have a name you like to stick to? Like I am a Growlithe but I prefer to be called James so I stick out from the rest" Riolu sat there

"I guess call me Rio" Rio said with a smile

"Ha, Ha good name" James said,

"Now next big question are you hungry?" James said, shortly after his stomach growled Rio and James laughed

"Yea I am" Rio replied, James turned around and grabbed the banana leaf filled with the berries and fruit and dragged it in front of Rio,

"Dig in" James said with a large smile,

"It all looks so good" Rio said looking at all the fresh berries and fruit

"Well it's all good for everybody and its nice and fresh" James said reaching over and grabbing a large blue berry, Rio reaches out and grabs a handful of small red berries and slowly eats a couple at a time

"Wow these are amazing!" Rio nearly shouted, James and Rio shared a laugh

"I have never had these before" James quickly looked at Rio confused

"That's weird because these are the most common berries found all around the lands; Rio shrugs his shoulders and eats a couple more berries.

30 minutes later. Rio and James where stuffed as they ate all the berries and fruit in the leaf,

"I hope I didn't eat too much of your food" Rio laughed,

"Nah don't worry about it I have a small stockpile" Rio started to move all the leaves off him

"I think I should finally get up" Rio smiled, he took the last of the leaves off of him he kneeled on the ground and started to push himself to his feet, James smiled as he watched Rio stand up, suddenly Rios face turned into a face expressing pure pain, he dropped to his knees as tears ran down his face,

"What's wrong?" James quickly asks, Rio didn't answer and looked at his right leg calf and saw a large gash, tears ran off his face and dropped onto the ground,

"I guess I never saw that last night from the rain and water" Rio stayed on his knees to stop the pain, James quickly got an idea and grabbed one of the banana leaves and past it to Rio,

"Wrap it around your sore leg and I can ride you around on my back" James said with a large smile

"I don't want to burden you too much I mean you did save my life" James laughs

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to have someone around to keep me company as I've been alone for so long" Rio realises how much saying that had affected James,

"What do you mean?" Rio asked, James continued to tell his story about being alone and not knowing about his parents or where he came from. Rio looked towards the ground and slowly raised his head

"Well I guess we could say we are the same, even though we are completely different types and Pokémon but in a completely different way we are like… bro-bro-brothers we have no idea where we came from or who our parents are" James looked up at Rio who had tears in his eyes,

"That's a real deep thing to say, and I say alright we can be brothers from now on, we have each other and don't need anybody else" smiles broke out onto Rio's and James faces

"Now hop over to my back and hop on we are going for a walk" Rio smiled as he finished wrapping up his leg, it was tight but held the gash still and stopped a little bit of the pain Rio hopped onto James back.

James and Rio left the cave and headed into the forest and just went for a walk. It took a little bit but they finally left the forest and had hit a road, they decided to continue down the road a little bit to see where it led to. As they continued Rio learnt a lot about other Pokémon, he saw lots of Pidgys, Pidgeotto's flying around the skies in flocks, he saw plenty of Rattatas roaming around the edges of the paths he even got a treat to see a large heard of Tauros's roaming a large open plain

"Hey look there's a house" Rio shouted, James quickly looked towards the house,

"Wow it looks rather nice to be so isolated" James sped up a little bit to hurry and get to the house

"Maybe they can help me with my leg?" Rio said

"Yea hopefully my backs getting sore" James joked, they both shared a laugh as they reached the house, it was a rather big house, Rio hopped off and lent against the wall next to the door and knocked, it only took a few seconds for the door to be opened, a Kangaskhan had opened the door,

"My, my, my what are two youngsters doing all the way out here?" she said in a soft motherly tone

"We were just walking around when my friend hurt his leg I was wondering can you help."

"Of course come on in, I'll get some food for you two" the Kangaskhan laughed, James walked in and Rio raised his sore leg and hopped inside,

"Just come over here and I'll let you rest" the two entered a large room filled with toys, pillows and teddy bears

"Excuse me what do you do all the way out here?" Rio asked, the Kangaskhan looked at him,

"I run a small day-care" She smiled,

"Also call me Kanga" she added

"That explains it and ok" Rio laughed as he plumped down on a beanbag and rested, James walked onto the large rug and curled up and stretched out

"It's nice to rest on something other than dirt and rocks" laughed James

"Yea agreed" replied Rio sinking into the large beanbag, suddenly a Chansey hopped into the room holding a large box,

"Hi there boys I'm Nurse, I'm the Chansey that helps around this place" she had a nice smile,

"So who's the hurt one?" Rio raises his hand

"I am" Nurse hopped over to Rio on the bean bag and placed down the box and popped it open,

"Where's your wound?" Rio turned his leg and started to pull off the homemade banana leaf bandage, the blood made it rather difficult as it tore the dried blood off making Rio tear up in pain he bit his lip so he didn't cry out, he finally yanked the last bit of leaf off of his leg,

"Wow that is a big wound how'd it happen?" Nurse asked while getting out some clean bandages,

"I don't know" Rio said

"I found him alone and wounded on a beach, so I took him in and helped him" James said

"A true friend" smiled Nurse, Rio and James smiled at each other,

"Now this may hurt a little bit but it will help a lot" Rio nodded and looked away, Nurse took a small bottle of liquid and spilled it over the bandages, the bandages quickly sponged up the liquid. Nurse reached over and started to wrap up Rios leg, the liquid filled bandages started to sting and burn his leg, Rio bit hard down on his lips to keep him from yelling out, Nurse finished wrapping up the bandages and used a small golden pin to keep them together,

"In about three days the wound should be nearly healed so take the bandages off in three days" Nurse smiled as she packed up her equipment and headed back into the area where Kanga was, as soon as Nurse had left the room Kanga came back in holding a plate of cooked and uncooked berries and fruits she placed it down in front of the beanbag

"Wow we properly won't eat most of this" laughed James,

"Yea we did have a big breakfast" smiled Rio, suddenly there was something moving around in Kangas pouch and soon a little brown head popped out, soon a little baby jumped out, it had purple skin and a little brown head

"Wow what a cutie" laughed James,

"Mamma I eat?" the little baby asked

"No, honey that's for the visitors""It's ok, as we said we had a large breakfast the little one can have some" Rio said

"Oh alright then" Kanga laughed, the little baby slowly hopped over to the large plate and picked up a large blue berry it took a small bite out of it, James ate a couple of fruit pieces and some berries and Rio did the same. Kanga and the baby had left the room giving the boys some rest.

20 minutes later they both woke up still in the small day-care house

"Rio" James said, Rio slowly woke up stretching his arms out wide,

"Yea?" he replied sleepily

"We should properly get back home soon"

"Yea that's a good idea" James and Rio stand up and have a stretch, without knowing Rio stood up right on his sore leg,

"Doesn't it hurt?" James quickly said

"No, well there is a tingle of pain but nothing I can't handle" Rio smiled he went to take a step but it was more of a limp,

"Are you sure you're ok?" James ask being worried about his friend

"Hm I might get you to taxi me to back to the cave and I should be able to manage from there" Rio said with a smile,

"Alright hop on" Rio limped over to James and hopped onto his back

"Thank you"

"No problem, that's what friends are for" James and Rio shared a smile,

"Alright let's say goodbye to Nurse and Kanga" James with Rio on his back walked into kitchen to find nobody was in the room, they continued to search around the house until they heard Kangas voice coming from outside they headed for the door in the kitchen that led outside, they pushed the door open to see Kangaskhan sitting on a bench whilst a group of babies where running around and playing,

"Wow" Rio says looking at the cute baby Pokémon,

"Oh hi boys sorry for leaving you alone inside" Kanga said with a smile

"It's ok we are just saying where about to leave to head back home" Rio said

"Oh that's a shame but its ok if you come back inside I'll give you a present to take back home" Kanga had a large smile on her face, Kanga got up and headed back into the kitchen, James and Rio followed her.

As they got back into the kitchen she picked a bag off of the table and handed it to Rio,

"It's probably best that it stays with Rio" Kangaskhan says, Rio shows the bag to James

"Oh wow it's a backpack that will help" James said, Rio slung the bag around his shoulders

"Fits nicely" Rio says, Kanga laughs

"Did you even look inside it?" Rio took the bag off of his back and looked inside, it was filled with wrapped up fruit and berries,

"Just for a snack on your way home" Kanga smiled at the boys

"Thank you so much for everything and thank you for letting us stay but we better head off home now" James said smiling,

"Alright well I hope you have a safe trip home" James and Rio left the house and followed the road back to the forest where they had left last time.

Things seemed different this time they didn't see as much Pokémon around it was just so quiet, but they continued down the road. After a couple of minutes the dead silence started to get to them,

"James where is everyone?" Rio asked in a concerned voice

"I don't know Rio but we have to keep moving" so they continued. Soon it really got to Rio, he was always looking around to see other Pokémon but he just couldn't

"Psst" James and Rio looked around to see a Nidoking and Nidoqueen hiding in the trees alongside the path,

"Come here quickly" The Nidoking said, James and Rio looked around and quickly ran into the trees with them,

"What's wrong?" Rio quickly asked

"Just be silent for a bit and I will explain all" Nidoking quickly said, they all took a step back into the forest

"Here he comes" Nidoqueen whispered with obvious fear in her voice, they continued to watch the path as soon there where footsteps in the dead silence, James and Rio watched carefully, as they soon saw a large Gengar walk out it was walking slowly looking side to side as he walked along, suddenly shadows swooped around large dragon Pokémon where flying around. James watched carefully as suddenly a large black creature flew straight down crashing into the ground sending dust everywhere. The dust slowly fell to the ground as the creature was revealed it was a large Charizard but it was different, instead of its normal red and orange colours it was a heavy coal black and grey colour, the small flame on the end of its tail was a deathly green colour, the Charizard turned around and looked right where they were hiding, its eyes where as black as the night sky with tiny red dots as its pupils, instead of the small blunt horns it normally has two large bone coloured horns, it grunted towards the trees

"Silence Brute" the Gengar said it in a dark voice,

"Yes Master" Brute replied, another shadow swooped down but less violently it was a Dragonite, but it was different as well, its skin instead of the nice orange it was a soft black colour, its stomach and under-tail colours where the same skin like colour, its wings where bigger and more dragonic.

James looked in horror as Shadow Pokémon had only been in tales and legends, he didn't know they actually existed this is clearly why all the other Pokémon had stayed away from the paths. The Shadow Pokémon continued down the path

"Brute go scout and Rau stay with me for a bit" the large shadow Charizard sped off with speeds far stronger than any other Pokémon James had seen within seconds the Gengar and Rau had left. The Nidoking walked out first to see if it was safe, he turned around and signalled for us to come out from hiding, James and Rio where the first with Nidoqueen behind them.

"What happened?" Rio quickly asked,

"We don't know, it was a normal day then one minute that damned Charizard flew from nowhere spewing green flames everywhere so everybody has fled away from this area" the Nidoqueen explained,

"Well thank you for the help we would have roasted if you didn't pull us in" James says

"Who were they?" Rio asked in confusion the Nidoking and Nidoqueen looked at Rio with utter disbelief,

"You don't know about Shadow Pokémon?"

"No I don't" Rio replied

"I'll fill you in on the way home" James said

"Thank you again for your help" James says to the Nidoqueen and Nidoking, James and Rio continue towards home. James filled Rio in with all the information he knew about the Shadow Pokémon. How Shadow Pokémon where different in the fact the colours vary and how their powers are a lot stronger. They are in general the evil sides of Pokémon. Rio now knows about how the world of Pokémon isn't so nice in a way.

James and Rio finally made it back to the cave on the outskirts of the forest they entered the cave and had a rest.

"I miss that beanbag" Rio laughed

"Yea I miss how we didn't sleep on the dirt at the day-care" James and Rio shared a laugh

"What was in that bag again?" James asked, Rio took the bag off of his back and plopped it on the ground and opened it, he took out the wrapped up berries and fruits, James took a small wrapped bag of small berries and opened it up, he ate the berries inside and Rio opened another bag and had a couple of berries.

"So where ever we are we could encounter Shadow Pokémon?" Rio asked

"Yep, they are anywhere and everywhere" James replied, Rio put his berries down and started to think,

"So do these Shadow Pokémon, kill other Pokémon?" James looked at Rio and could tell Rio was thinking strongly about this subject

"Only in the stories and tales but I really don't know the real answer to that"

James and Rio just lived out normal lives for a few days; they would take turns in going for short walks and even with Rios sore leg he still went for walks around the local area looking for berries and fruits to help fill up James stockpile in the cave. It was now the third day and Rio was about to go for an early morning walk but James stopped him,

"What's wrong James?" Rio asked

"It's time to take your bandage off" James said with a smile, Rio sat down,

"To be truthful I kind of forgot about the bandage" they both shared a laugh as Rio took out the golden pin that held the bandages together. He slowly started to unravel his leg, each layer getting closer and closer to the wound. Rio finally took off the final layer, it was stuck to his leg, too scared to rip it off in case it reopened his wound, he bit his lip and tore the bandages off, he kept his eyes closed for a second and slowly opened them looking at his wound which was now mostly healed it was just a small closed white scar,

"just as long as you stay out of trouble it should stay good" James said with a smile, Rio started to walk around, it was different for him to have the bandages off but it was good, he still walked with a limp but that wouldn't stay for long

"James, I might still go for a walk" James smiles and nods

"Alright don't be too long" Rio walks off into the distance.

One hour later.

"Rio still isn't home" James said looking out of the cave, he noticed it started to get harder and harder to see, within a few seconds it went from clear to pouring down with rain,

"This is like that day that happened only a few days ago" James looked around the cave to notice the bag wasn't there

"Hopefully he hasn't run away" James said with a small tear in his eye, he continued to watch the rain as it got heavier and heavier.

"Hopefully he didn't lie about the whole being brothers in a way either" James sat down and just watched the rain.

It has now been an hour and a half. James was getting really worried as the rain hasn't stopped or slowed down at all, James watched the rain until he saw a small silhouette in the distance, it was coming towards James quickly, James quickly got up as the silhouette was Rios,

"Rio!" James shouted with a large smile on his face, which soon changed as soon as he saw Rios face, which showed fear, Rio quickly made it into the cave breathing heavy and freaking out,

"What's wrong?"

"One of them was following me" he said panting,

"Who was""One of the Shadow Pokémon"

"Do you mean the ones we saw?"

"No, a different one""How do you know it was a Shadow Pokémon?" Rio didn't answer he was just staring outside,

"That's how" Rio points out of the cave, James quickly turns around to face it, the first thing he saw was two small Rattatas standing there, then out of the rain another walked out, it walked slightly higher than the other two, its two teeth were more pointed its fur was a charcoal black colour and its eyes where engulfed in darkness with small white pupils, James stepped back in fear,

"Now boys" the Shadow Rattata hisses

"I think this cave belongs to me and my boys" the two Rattatas laugh

"Yea so move it" One shouts,

"Rio, get ready to run" James whispers Rio nods,

"So are you boys going to leave?" the Shadow Rattata hisses harshly

"No" James shouts as he quickly takes a deep breathe in and quickly exhales causing an ember to burst towards the group of Rattatas, they all jump away splitting up

"Now!" James shouts as he makes a run for it, Rio quickly secures the bag on his back and runs after James,

"Don't stop, just keep going" James shouts to Rio

"Alright" Rio shouts back, the two were running as fast as they could through the forest keeping up with each barely splitting up only if necessary,

"Are they following?" Rio shouts, James looks behind him to see the group of Rattatas following

"Yes" James replies,

"Nobody escapes me!" the Shadow Rattata shouts, suddenly the two broke out onto the path

"The day-care!" they both shout and run towards Kangas day-care centre. As their running they look behind them to still see the two Rattata and the Shadow Rattata following behind them, they try to pick up speed but from the rain it made it harder and harder to run, but the Rattatas were getting closer and closer, Rios and James hearts were speeding up quicker and quicker, suddenly something broke from the trees and knocking one of the normal Rattatas away and straight after something else broke out and tackled the other Rattata James and Rio turned around to see the Shadow Rattata had stopped,

"Quickly we have to help whoever helped us" they start to walk towards the Shadow Rattata they both took a deep breath, suddenly out of the heavy rain it pounced towards Rio, Rio stepped back missing the claws only just by millimetres, James takes this second to head-butt the shadow Rattata, it was thrown to the ground, James jumped back and Rio stepped back, the Rattata got back up and jumped at Rio again with its claws, Rio side steps dodging it yet again but quickly countering with a heavy kick in the ribs, the Rattata was pushed into the mud, James stepped over it and used its ember attack burning the Rattata heavily, the rain started to die down and slow to almost a dead stop, both James and Rio stepped away from the Rattata, they watched it just lay there motionless, it was about to stand up but it was too weak it dropped down and slowly disappeared

"James""Yes Rio?""Did we… kill… it?" Rio asked sadly

"Yes… we did but… it was a Shadow Pokémon" James replied,

"Are you two ok?" a familiar voice came from behind them, James and Rio slowly turn around to see Nidoking and Nidoqueen behind them,

"Where you the ones who took out the other two Rattatas" James asked,

"Yes we saw you running through the forest and we wanted to help" Nidoking replies

"Thank you…" Rio says,

"Don't feel bad boys, its part of life Pokémon die all around the lands all the time" Nidoqueen says trying to comfort the boys

"And also it was a Shadow Pokémon who knows who you just saved from being harassed by such a beast" Nidoqueen adds,

"Your right" Rio says looking up at the now clear sky,

"James, I don't want to go back to the cave, can we find somewhere else to live?" Rio asked

"Yea I agree we can head off once we pack the bag full of food we can leave the cave behind us" Rio and James smile,

"Once again thank you both so much" Rio says,

"Come on Rio lets go" James says heading back into the direction of their cave. Rio quickly catches up to James, waving good-bye to Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

Rio and James make it back to the cave the sun was now slowly setting

"Do you want to wait till morning?" James asked, Rio shakes his head

"No I would rather just leave as soon as possible" James nods his head

"Alright let's get packed and then we can leave" James moves the flat rock off from the hole, Rio quickly starts to fill up the bag with berries and fruit

"Alright I filled the bag as much as I could we can leave now" James nods, they both leave the cave together, a few steps outside and James turns back,"What's wrong buddy?" Rio asked,

"I have lived my most of my whole life in this cave it's just a bit hard to leave" Rio pats him on the back

"It'll be ok, we got each other and we fill find a new home" James looks to Rio

"Thank you" he smiles and turns around and starts to walk away

"So where are we going to head?" Rio asks James,

"Well I have heard of a Town that's not too far from the day-care" James replies

"So off to the day-care again" they both share a laugh. Rio quickly sprints ahead of James

"I'll beat you there" Rio shouts poking his tongue out at him, James quickly picks up speed but doesn't catch up to Rio.

It only took a few minutes to leave the forest and head to the day-care at both of them running at full speed. They made it to the door at the same time,

"Ha I win" panted Rio

"No way it was a tie so nobody won" panted James, Rio was about to knock on the door when it opened up by itself, Kanga opened the door and smiled

"Hello again boys how can I help this time" She laughed,

"We were wondering how to get to the Town from here" Rio said finally catching his breath, Kanga looked a bit shocked,

"Now why would you want to leave so late?" she questioned them,

"We just want a new life, I guess" James says catching his breath

"No not going to happen tonight, now get inside ill cook something to eat and you boys can rest here" Kanga demanded,

"Ok" they both say laughing; they both enter the house as Kanga closed the door,

"Alright boys make yourself at home ill bring in food and drinks" she smiled as she headed towards the kitchen, Rio runs over to the same beanbag as last time and jumps on it, James laughs as he takes a good spot on the large comfy rug, James stretched right out and looked around the room, looking at the bookshelf filled with baby books and picture books, but one book was on the top shelf by itself,

"Rio" Whispered James,

"Yea what's up" he whispered back,

"See that book" James points his paw towards the bookshelf

"The one on the top"

"Yea"

"I want to know what it is" Rio jumps off of his beanbag and walks up to the bookshelf trying to reach it,

"I only need a small boost and I can get it, James gets up,

"Stand on my back" Rio waits for James to get to the bookshelf. James pressed his side against the filled up bottom shelf, Rio gently steps up onto James back, Rio was now high enough just to reach it, he grabbed the book and jumped off of James, he landed softly and sat down and started to look through the book. It was a book filled with large pictures of legendary Pokémon, they flicked through to see large Pokémon, and with each picture it had a small description about each. Rio was flicking through the pages rather quick but James nearly slammed his paw on one page, he turned the book around and got a better look at the picture,

'_Entei' _it was a large dog like Pokémon, it had a red and gold mask over its eyes and part of its face, it had two large groups of spikes over its back, its fur was a soft brown and cream like colour, over its back it had something that looked like clouds constantly running over its back. Behind Entei there was two more dog Pokémon.

'_Raikou' _was the next one. It was about the same size as Entei, its fur was a bright yellow with black markings over its thighs and ribs and on its back it had a large soft purple wave that looked to be a wave of clouds, its tail represented a lightning bolt, over its eyes it had a soft light blue and black mask that covered most of its face. And the final legendary dog was,

'_Suicune' _it was the last of the three, its fur was a soft light blue with white diamond shapes overs its legs and ribs and on its back it had long purple hair that seemed to float above its body at all times, it didn't really have a tail but it had two white ribbon like things coming from its back. Instead of having a mask like thing over its face it had two horns that rose above its head that connect at the top making a gem like shape above its head.

James was memorized by the three legendary dog pictures

"If I could have one wish it would be to meet these Pokémon"

"I wouldn't mind meeting any legendary Pokémon" Rio laughed,

"Ahem!" the two boys quickly turned around and saw Kanga standing at the door way with a tray of food and drinks

"I'd thought putting that book up there was going to make sure nobody would read it" she laughed,

"Sorry we didn't know" James quickly apologizes

"Don't worry about it; it's only up there so the little ones don't see it"

"Why not if you don't mind me asking" Rio asked,

"Have you noticed that the pictures are highly detailed and scary" she explains, both James and Rio quickly look back at the book and notice how detailed the pictures actually were,

"Yea I see it" James said,

"Well boys eat up and get some sleep you have a long trip if you're going to the Town" she smiles and places down the tray, it had a bowl of cooked berries and fruits, a cup of juice for Rio and a small bowl of juice for James

"Thank you" they both say as Kanga leaves the room. The two boys quickly finish off eating and drinking what was on the tray. Once done Rio grabbed the empty tray and placed it onto the table so it was out of the way and jumped back onto the beanbag and James resumed his spot on the rug,

"Goodnight James""Goodnight Rio" the two fall asleep quickly.

The two wake up from being shaken by Kanga

"Boys time to wake up" Rio opens his eyes and looks out the window to only see the sun rising, Kanga started to wake up James, Rio got up quickly, and started to stretch, James did the same. "Alright, ready?" Rio asked James

"Just before you boys go I would like to say that I washed the berries in your bag and put each in little bags so they stay fresher for longer" she said in a loving motherly voice

"Thank you so very much Kanga, maybe when we are bigger and stronger we will come and visit you one day" James said, both Rio and James smiled at her

"No worries boys just make sure you have a safe trip to the Town" she smiles and waves goodbye as they start to leave the house. Now the duo is on their way towards the big Town.

The way to the Town was long and would easily take close to a full day of constant walking. The duo passed through plenty of different sceneries varies from long lush open plains, to rocky paths, to thick dense forests. But no matter what they always stuck together through everything.

It was now night fall and it was getting dark quick, the Town was nowhere in sight

"How much further do you think it is?" Rio asked James,

"I really have no idea, but we better set up a camp so we can eat and get some sleep" Rio nodded, they looked around, they were in a long open plain,

"This could be harder than we thought" they both forced a small laugh, they quickly scanned the horizon to see if they could see any spots to sleep for the night,

"There" James shouted, he could see a rock formation in the distance,

"Alright come on" Rio said as he started to jog towards the rock formation, James quickly caught up and kept at the same pace as Rio. They made it to the formation well it was a giant rock,

"No caves or anything" Rio said sadly,

"We could just take a risk and sleep here?" James said,

"I think that's the only choice we have" Rio replied, he sat down with his back against the rock, he took off his bag and rested it next to him, James sat on the other side of Rio,

"Anything left in the bag?" James asks, hearing his stomach grow

"I hope so" Rio says as her grabs the bag and opens it up, Rio reaches in the near empty bag and pulls out two small bags of berries,

"This is it" Rio said sadly

"I guess it will have to do" James said grabbing one of the bags; they both ate the contents of the small bags. Rio wrapped his arms around his body to try and keep warm

"Cold?" James asked,

"Yea just a little bit" Rio smiled, James got up and gathered a few sticks and leaves, just enough to start a small fire, James created a small ember in his mouth and lit up the leaves causing enough heat to light up the sticks,

"Hopefully this will help" James says looking at Rio who was already asleep. James curled up close to the fire and fell asleep.

Rio woke up first; it was the early hours of the morning and the sun had only just started to rise giving off an orange colour across the sky. He looked at James asleep next to the small burnt out fire. Rio wanted his friend to sleep but he knew that they should get moving, Rio bent down next to James

"Wake up" he said as he nudged him, James slowly woke up and rose to his feet yawning

"What's up?" he said while yawning

"It's early and we should properly get a head start on walking" Rio said standing up and stretching out his back,

"Yea you got a good point, by the way any food left?" James asked stretching out, Rio looked around and at the spot he was sleeping he saw his small bag with two berries left inside it, he picked up the bag and opened it and he passed one berry to James

"Are you sure?" James asked,

"Yea we both need something to eat" he smiled

"Thank you" James said with a tear welling in his eye,

"Oh stop it" Rio laughed, James started to laugh

"Alright lets go" Rio popped the berry in his mouth and started to walk towards the horizon

"Do you know where you're going?" James shouted out,

"Nope" Rio laughed, James quickly caught up to him

"Just going to have to hope we are going the right way" Rio said laughing,

"As long as we stay together we will be fine" James added.

The duo continued towards the horizon hoping that they are heading in the right direction. They started to climb up a hill, James looked over at Rio and had a little evil smirk on his face, James pushed Rio to the ground and started to race up the hill, Rio laughed and chased after him

"I'm going to win" James shouted

"No way" Rio shouted back as he started to race up the hill. James had beaten Rio, Rio finally caught up huffing and puffing, Rio was looking at James who was staring in the distance

"What?""We made it" a huge smile erupted on James face as he bolted down the hill, Rio looked towards the distance and saw the large Town, Rio quickly chased after James down the hill. In the distance there were a large mighty Town, fearows and Pidgeots flying into the Town and out of the Town acting as a mail system.

The two made it to the bottom of the hill and now are on a large dirt road heading towards the Town, James heard something from behind them, he quickly turned to see a group of Doduo pulling a large carriage towards them, James quickly tackled Rio off of the road, they both watched the carriage speed down the road,

"Wow that was lucky" Rio said,

"Yea maybe we walk off of the road" laughed James, they both got up, Rio brushed dirt off of his back and James shook the dirt out of his fur. They both continued towards the Town. A the walked alongside the road, they saw many different size carriages zoom past, with different Pokémon pulling each one, some were Rapidashs, others were Dodrios and some even had Tauros pulling some. They continued towards the Town.

They finally made it to the front gates of the Town, where a friendly Machoke opened up the gates for the boys,

"Welcome to the Town boys" he said with a smile, the two continued into the Town and headed up a paved road, making sure they kept to the sidewalk to stay out of traffics way, at the end of the first road it opened into a large area filled with small shops and all sorts of stalls. Rio ran off looking at each stall, James had to quickly catch up so he didn't lose him; Rio kept looking around and spinning around looking at every stall and every building and the large water fountain in the centre of the circled area,

"It's so amazing here" he said, as he avoided all the other Pokémon around him, except one, he tripped over and landed on someone's tail, she jumped and looked behind her, James saw her and realized it was Kanga from the day-care

"Wow hello boys" she said with a smile, "Glad to see you made it safely" she added

"Hello Kanga sorry about falling on your tail" Rio apologized

"Its ok mistakes happen all the time""Why are you here if you don't mind me asking" James quickly asked

"Oh my best friend lives here, she's a Gardevoir named Lilly and I come and visit every so often, she owns the Inn here" she said

"Kanga could Lilly help us, as we don't have anything" James asks,

"Ask her yourself" She smiles,

"Lilly could you come over it" Kanga calls over to a Gardevoir standing near some stalls, James and Rio look over to where she was looking and they saw a tall Pokémon, with short green hair and was wearing a large white dress, she turned around and looked at Kanga with her large eyes, she smiles and walks over to the boys and Kanga

"Who are these little cuties" she smiles, Rio blushes and smiles back,

"My name is James""My name is Rio" they both smile at Lilly,

"Well how can I help?""These two boys where thinking if they could get a room at yours permanently" Kanga says,

"Well I don't know" Lilly says sadly, Kanga grabs her arm and pulls her aside,

"Boys just have a look around ill only be a second" Kanga says, James and Rio nod and walk off to look at different shops,

"What's wrong?" Lilly quickly asks

"These boys, they act like brothers; I think they have nobody to turn to""How would you know?" Lilly quickly asks,

"They came to me with Rio wounded, they have visited me a couple of times and it's only the two of them, nobody else and I mean they travelled from my house all the way here by themselves"

"Oh yea now it does make sense" Lilly says sadly looking at James and Rio laugh and run around the shops.

"Alright Kanga if you think its right ill help them out" Lilly says with a large smile, Lilly turns back towards Kanga,

"But do you have any money I could grab off of you, I hate to ask but it would help" She smiled, Kanga laughed

"Of course I am going to pay something" Kanga reached into her pouch and pulled out her purse, she wrote a small cheque out to Lilly and passed it to her

"Boys could you come here" Lilly called over to Rio and James, they both came running up to her,

"Yes?" James asked, Rio stood there staring at the beautiful Lilly,

"I would like to show you where you will be staying from now on" she smiled and walked down the street, smiles exploded onto James and Rios face as they follow Lilly, James turns around

"Thank you so much Kanga" he smiled and caught up to the others. They didn't have to walk very far to get to Lilly's Inn; she pushed the wooden doors open and let them in,

"Now I don't do this much but because your Kangas friend I'm letting you stay here free of charge, just a little bit of help around the place would be nice" she said as she walked behind the counter to grab their key

"That's ok, we can help" James smiled, still Rio couldn't speak James laughed at him, she passed the key to Rio, "So boys it's just room 4 up those stairs and on your left" Lilly pointed to the stairs,

"I do have a lot of work to do so if you show yourselves to your room that would be nice" She added and smiled, Rio and James walked up the stairs and headed down the left corridor, they made it to room four, Rio tipsy toed up and put the key into the door and unlocked it. James barged in to see a small room with two small beds,

"Perfect" James said as he jumped onto a small fluffy rug in the middle of the room,

"Why wouldn't you take a bed?" Rio asked jumping onto one of the beds

"Because I like the ground" James replied smiling as he rolled around on the rug,

"Come on lets go for a walk" Rio said putting his bag down on the bed and hopped off of it, James shook his fur around and ran outside the room and down the stairs and waited for Rio, meanwhile Rio was stuck with locking the door and walking down the stairs

"Um… Lil-Lilly" he nearly whispered,

"Yes how can I help" She turned and looked straight in his eyes, he blushed a little bit and put his head down,

"Could you hold onto this key while me and James go for a little walk" he quickly replied nervously, Lilly could easily tell that he was nervous around her, she smirked,

"Sure thing" She grabbed the key out of his hand but also held his hand for a second, he pulled his hand back and ran outside, Lilly giggled,

"Thank you Lilly and sorry about Rio" James said as he ran after Rio outside. So Rio and James started to run around the Town avoiding others and traffic as they crossed the roads and looked at all sorts of different shops and stalls. Rio ran back to the water fountain and sat by the water to rest James soon joined him, they sat on the concrete barrier of the water fountain and just watched as all the other Pokémon went along with their lives,

"It would be nice to have a normal life" Rio said softly

"If we had a normal life it would be boring, yes it would be nice" James stands up

"Which of these people can say that they killed a Shadow Pokémon?" James added

"Yea your right" Rio stretched out his arms, and sneakily pushed James into the water, as James was falling he bit onto Rios arm and dragged him in as well, they both splashed into the cold water and quickly rushed out before anyone saw them, but too late.

"Well I can't leave you here alone can I?" Kanga laughed as she saw the two drenched in water

"Oh hi Kanga" Rio says embarrassed

"Get back to Lilly's to dry up" She smiled

"Also don't forget to visit me" she added as she waved goodbye, Rio waves back and turns around to see James struggling to get out of the water, Rio grabbed his paw and helped him out and back onto the concrete barrier,

"Hope I didn't hurt you when I bit you""Nah its fine" they both shared a laugh

"Come on let's get back to Lilly's, don't want to get sick" James smiled

"Race you?" Rio said

"You're on!" James shouted as he leaped off of the concrete and onto the road and headed towards Lilly's, Rio quickly caught up.

They both barged through the door Lilly just looked at them and how wet their fur was,

"Who won?" they both asked Lilly,

"It was a tie and why are you wet?" she said, the two shared a laugh,

"Rio get the key I'll wait at the room door""Wait…" it was too late James was up the stairs and out of sight,

"Lilly"

"Yes cutie what can I do for you" she knew what he was going to ask but she liked to watch Rio blush and get nervous,

"Could I please have the key and a towel?" he stuttered

"Sure thing the towels are in your room" she passed Rio the key but grabbed his hand again, he did the same thing as last time but grabbed the key and ran up the stairs, and she giggled again

"I should probably stop messing with him" she giggled to herself. Rio was at the door and quickly unlocked it, James started to laugh

"What?" Rio said

"Your face" James said poking his tongue out at Rio,

"What about it?""It's redder than my ember" James burst into laughter, Rio started to chase James around the room jumping on the beds, running around the rug

"Ha can't catch me" James said, but said to late as he slipped up on the on floor and landing on the floor, Rio cracked up laughing, soon James joined in, they rested for a second, Rio went through the cupboard and grabbed out a towel

"James" he called, James looked straight at him, and Rio quickly threw the towel straight into James face.

They both got dry,

"Want to go back out and have a look around again?" James asked,

"Sure" Rio replied

"Don't get too nervous again" James laughed as he ran down to the lobby leaving Rio to yet again lock up, he walked down the stairs and saw James sitting in the middle of the room, Rio took a deep breath and walked up to the counter

"Here you go Lilly we won't be long" he said without a stutter or anything, Lilly laughed, his face quickly went red

"Sorry that's the first thing you said without getting nervous good job" he smiled and walked out the door with James, the sun was setting but still light enough to see, they only got a few steps from the door when a Machoke stopped them

"Sorry boys please return home" he said

"But we were""I said go home, there has been a curfew for tonight" Machoke interrupted them,

"Alright come on Rio lets go" James says as they both return to Lilly's Inn, suddenly they heard large bells going off,

"Sorry boys that means stay inside tonight" Lilly said

"Yea we just got told by the Machoke" James ran up the stairs and went to the room door; Lilly passed the keys over to Rio who then quickly ran after James. They sat in their room for the next couple of hours being bored,

"We could help Lilly do some work" James suggested

"Nah not tonight" he replied laying down on his bed

"What I want to know, why's the Town under the curfew rule?"

"I wouldn't have a clue, but let's just leave it and maybe have an early night?" James suggested

"Yea your right" Rio rolled over and acted like he went to sleep

"Goodnight Rio"

"Night, James" James fell asleep quickly.

Later that night around midnight, Rio woke up, still really curious about what happened in the Town, his curiosity kept him awake, not letting Rio get back to sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed, he sat up and looked at James asleep on the fluffy rug, he rubbed his eyes and crept out of the room. A few minutes later James woke up, noticing the door was open just a crack, he nosed the door open and crept down the stairs and only just saw Rio sneak out of the front door of the Inn, James quickly crept after his friend and followed Rio out the door. James followed Rio through the dark streets, noticing that everything was so quiet, no guards or anything where outside at this time

"Maybe this curfew thing is bigger than we thought" James whispered to himself, he saw Rio standing in the shadows of an alleyway, James looked both sides down the road and ran into the shadows with Rio"What the hell are you doing?" James whispered

"I got curious" Rio replied

"Look we are outside now we might as well have a look" Rio added,

"Fine one look and we go back to the Inn" James said

"Deal" Rio said with a small smile, suddenly they heard something towards the water fountain,

"Come on" Rio ran towards the sound, James quickly followed. They were getting closer and closer towards the fountain, Rio suddenly stopped in shock and Horror, and he ran into the shadows, James quickly ran to him"What did you see?" Rio didn't answer

"Look…" he said softly, James took a deep breath and poked his head around the corner to see what Rio had seen, then with shock James turned back into the shadows with Rio,

"You saw?""Yea" They were both scared and had no idea what to do. Around the corner was Gengar standing upon the water fountain with Rau and Brute next to him,

"Maybe we should get closer to hear what they were saying?" James suggested, Rio nodded

"Maybe" Rio looks across the street and saw another alleyway,

"There" Rio said pointing to the dark alleyway, they both took a deep breath and ran into the alleyway and they could roughly see Gengar, Rau and Brute, Brutes green flame on the tip of his tail gave enough light to see them, Rio and James stuck to the shadows,

"We need to get closer" whispered James,

"I know" Whispered Rio, James started to look around for another alleyway to hide in that would bring them closer to the Shadow Pokémon, Rio pointed to a small alleyway right next to Brute, it was risky but they wanted to know what they were talking about. They both took a deep breath and started to sneak towards the alleyway, as they got closer James misplaced his footing and tripped over making sound, Rio jumped into shadows, James could see Brute turning around with Gengar and Rau, James just closed his eyes as he could feel tears welling up, he kept hoping it was all a bad dream, he heard something that split through the darkness, it sounded like a small giggle, a small laugh, why could he hear it so easily, he opened his eyes to see what was going on around him, he slowly opened his watery eyes to see Brute staring right at him, he was about to scream out, but he heard another thing that made him stop

"Ssh" he heard a small voice in his head, it made him stop and close his eyes again, James didn't know what was happening but was happy that he wasn't getting burnt to cinders,

"Don't worry I'll take you away from here" the small voice chimed in his head, within seconds, he opened his eyes to find himself on the fluffy rug sitting next to Rio,

"Was it all a dream? And why did you leave me" he asked softly,

"No, something teleported us back here, I am sorry for that it was instinct to hide, I am truly sorry" Rio replied,

"I nearly died…" James said sadly, tears lightly ran down his eyes,

"I want to know who or what saved me" he added, Rio wrapped his arm around James shoulders

"The main thing is we are alive" he said,

"Come on let's get back to sleep" James just nodded and curled up on the rug with tears still in his eyes, he slowly closed his eyes, Rio jumped back onto his bed and curled up and actually fell asleep straight away. This time James was the one who was sleepless; he stared out into the night sky watching the stars,

"What saved me?" he whispered to himself, he looked over to Rio

"What saved us" he added, he continued to look out to the window at the night sky, he saw something that made him get closer, it was like some stars where moving, James got right at the window and looked harder, he saw something small stop, and it's like glitter was falling off of it even though the thing was so far from James, he could feel it looking back at him, then in the blink of an eye it was gone, James shook his head and got back onto his rug and tried to get back to sleep, he faced the window as he tried to sleep, as he slowly closed his eyes he saw the green flame fly off,

"They are hopefully gone" whispered James as he fell asleep.

The next morning they were awoken by Lilly,

"Wake up lazy bums, if you're staying here you got to help" she laughed as she nudged both Rio and James to wake up, the two slowly woke up and stretched out

"How can we help?" Rio says rubbing his eyes,

"Now I got a job for each of you" she smiled,

"Rio you're going to sweep downstairs and the lobby, and James you're going to run down the street and pick some groceries up for me" she smiled as she practically threw a broom towards Rio,

"James I need you downstairs so I can set you up" Lilly said as she walked out of the room, James laughed at Rio

"Ha, you have to sweep while I get to run around Town" James poked his tongue out at Rio as he ran down stairs, Rio got off of his bed and grabbed the broom and walked down after James.

"So what did you mean set me up Lilly?" James said as he walked down the stairs,

"Oh this is just something I put together" She smiled, as James got off of the stairs and saw a small carriage with a harness and two wheels, James laughed at it

"Well you can't carry all the groceries in your mouth" Lilly laughed, Rio finally made it down the stairs not looking to happy,

"Oh cheer up grumpy bum" James laughed at Rio, he didn't respond,

"Come on cutie, this is most of the weekly chores, shopping and cleaning" Lilly smiled, even though Rio wasn't in a good mood, see Lilly's smile made him blush and get working. Lilly got on her knees and started to hook James up to the carriage,

"Now there is a shopping list it's in a small pocket here with the money" she placed the piece of paper in a small leather pocket hanging off of the carriage

"Thank you Lilly" James said smiling as he ran out the front door with the carriage trailing him.

James walked down the street, his stomach churned as he walked into the shops and stall area with the large water fountain; he started to feel sick as he remembered what had happened the previous night,

"I still don't know what saved me" he said to himself as he continued to the first set of shops, he reached the first stall, a Scyther and a Pinsir owned the first stall,

"Hello" James shouted, as he saw the Pinsir lean over

"Yes young one how can I help" the Pinsir said as he walked around the small stall,

"I have a list of groceries what do you have that I can get from here?" the Pinsir bent over and took the small piece of paper and handed it over to Scyther, the Scyther got to work on getting a few things from the list,

"So what's a young one like yourself doing the shopping?" the Pinsir asked,

"Oh, I am just staying with Lilly and this is how I help around" He smiled,

"Oh that's nice" he said back, Scyther turned back around with a small box with a couple of the items ticked off of the list, Pinsir placed the box in the carriage and placed the paper back in the pocket,

"Oh the money is in the pocket as well"

The Pinsir laughed "It's on the house"

James smiled "Thank you very much" he said as he walked to the next stall, he looked over to the water fountain and remembered seeing Gengar standing on the top, how dark he looked, James swallowed his fear and shook his head and went to the next stall, a friendly Blaziken and a Swampert they both smiled as James approached them,

"Howdy how can we help?" the Swampert quickly asked,

"I just need to know if you have anything on this list" James quickly replied, the Blaziken jumped the stall and bent down

"Is the list in the pocket?" she asked, "Yes it is" he smiled, she popped the pocket open and grabbed the list and handed it to Swampert who proceeded to gather the items from the stall,

"This should be your last visit as I have everything else on this list" the Swampert says, he passed the box over to Blaziken and she placed it into the carriage,

"Please tell me you have money" she asked,

"Yes it should be in the pocket as well, she reached in a grabbed a small amount of coins,

"I would think that this much would cost more than that" James said

"You're a cutie, but think of it as a discount" she smiled and got back behind the stall, James started to head back to Lilly's, as he walked the place he tripped over last night, it made him wobble and feel really sick, he shook his head and forced himself to keep going. He made it back slightly feeling better; he pushed the door open and walked up to the counter

"Lilly, where would you like these" asked James,

"Oh follow me" she said in her normal happy voice, she walked into the second area of the lobby, which opened out into a kitchen. Lilly walked up to the fridge, James followed behind, he stopped when she stopped, she took both the boxes out of the carriage and unhooked James, she started to unpack the boxes and started putting things in the fridge and cupboards,

"What's wrong?" She asked,

"Oh just feeling a little sick" James replied,

"Hm I know what you need, a nice big breakfast" She said joyfully,

"Rio" She called out, Rio came in with the broom,

"Yes Lilly" he asked,

"Time for breakfast I think you two have helped me enough today" she said with a smile, Rio dropped the broom

"Yay" he said jumping, James and Lilly, laughed,

"Wash your hands first Rio" Lilly said moving a chair in front of the sink,

"Alright" he says as he jumps up on the chair and starts to wash his hands,

"Go up to your room and I'll bring food up to you" Rio raced up stairs and James just casually walked up,

"James" Lilly called out, James turned around

"Yea"

"Are you sure you're ok?""Yea I just need some… food I think" he forced a smile

"Well if you need to talk I am here" Lilly smiled,

"Thank you" James smiled back and walked up to the room. James slowly walked into the room, while Rio was already in, he was jumping on his bed and noticed James not his normal self,

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked sitting on the bed

"Just when I was walking to the stalls, I kept having flashbacks of what happened last night" he replied sitting on the fluffy rug

"Oh"

"And I don't know, it just hurts to have been left alone when I tripped" he whispered, but only just loud enough for Rio to hear,

"I said I was sorry" he said back

"Well what if I died, what if!" James shouted, Rio dropped his head and ran out the door, tears ran down his face, as he ran straight past Lilly nearly knocking her over,

"Rio where are you going" She called, but he just ignored her and ran out the door,

"Alright what's wrong" demanded Lilly as she placed the tray on the bed and sat next James on the rug,

"Tell me what happened" James looked up at Lilly, and she saw the tears running down his face. James began to explain what happened the previous night, but didn't say anything about how he nearly got caught,

"So you snuck out last night?" she said

"That's nothing to get upset over" She added, James looked at her

"There was one more thing…" he paused

"We saw three Shadow Pokémon" he added, the shock on Lilly's face,

"What?"

"Please don't get upset" James pleaded"We were both sneaking around and sneaking from alleyway to alleyway and we got so close but…" He stopped

"James please finish"

"We got about half way when I had tripped over… Rio continued to the alleyway and…left me" he started to tear up, soon it didn't take long for tears to run down his face

"I could have died but something teleported me and Rio back to our room"

"OK so now I understand that but why did Rio run out?""I snapped at him and made him feel bad for leaving me" James drops his head and just rests on the ground as the tears run down his face,

"Look I am going into Town to see if I can find Rio, hopefully he hasn't gone too far" Lilly says as she pats James on the head, she stands up and heads out.

Meanwhile Rio ran out into Town, not knowing where to go or anything just running down random streets and alleyways. After a few minutes of running he found himself on a bridge, he slowly walked over to the edge and looked down, it was a river running through the Town, he got onto the concrete barrier and sat down on it, he looked down at the river as he saw his own tears running down his face dripping down into the river down below. He sat there for a couple of minutes

"Maybe I should head home" he whispered to himself,

"I don't want to make them worry about me", he jumped off of the concrete barrier and back onto the bridge, and he looked both ways

"How do I get home?" he whimpered, he looked both ways again, they both looked exactly the same. He took a deep breath and went a random way.

Lilly ran straight to the markets asking around if anybody had seen Rio, she ran up to the stall of

Scyther and Pinsir,

"Have you two seen a small Pokémon running around alone?" she quickly asked,

"Nope is this Pokémon lost?" the Scyther asked,

"Yes he ran away only about 15 minutes ago, but I have to keep looking" she said,

"Yes I understand, I'll take to the skies and look around for you, what's this Pokémon look like?" Lilly described what Rio looked like,

"Thank you so much Scyther" She said as she walked away and kept looking,

"Pinsir, you ok to take over shop for a little bit?" the Pinsir nods,

"Thank you" the Scyther walks around the stall and jumps up and starts to fly over the buildings looking for Rio. Lilly was running around the Town to try and find Rio. Meanwhile Rio was just walking along, trying to find his way back. Scyther was high above the buildings looking around for Rio, when he saw somebody, walking slowly around the buildings, Scyther flew down lower to get a better look and the Pokémon looked exactly like the one Lilly was looking for. Scyther landed and called out to Rio,

"Excuse me are you Rio?" Called Scyther, Rio turned around,

"Yes" he said softly,

"Lilly is looking for you, I can take you back home" Scyther said as he walked up to Rio,

"Please take me home" Rio whimpered,

"Don't worry I will, jump on my back and I'll fly you back to the Inn" Rio nodded and hopped onto Scythers back, Scyther took flight and flew back to Lillys Inn, he dropped Rio off at the door, James came out,

"I'm sorry Rio I didn't mean to snap" James quickly apologises

"It's ok I'm sorry for being selfish" said Rio, both grew tears in their eyes as they quickly hugged,

"Is Lilly home?" Scyther interrupts

"No not yet" James replies,

"Alright I'll go look for her" Scyther flies off again,

"While we wait for Lilly to come back let's go eat" James smiles, Rio wipes tears from his eyes

"I'll race you" smiled Rio,

"Ha ill beat you like last time" James laughed as the two ran upstairs to their room.

Meanwhile Scyther was still flying above Town trying to find Lilly; he searched far and wide to find Lilly, but was having very little luck. It has now been an hour since Scyther dropped Rio off at the Inn and he was growing tired, but he kept looking, he passed over the bridge where Rio was and then he suddenly hit a stroke of luck, their she was, sitting on the concrete barrier on the bridge, Scyther quickly flew down,

"Lilly!" he shouted, she turned around

"Have you found them?" she quickly asked

"Yes they are back at the Inn" Tears ran to Lillys eyes,

"Oh thank you" She hugged Scyther,

"Now would it be ok if you took me back to the Inn?" She asked

"Sure jump on my back and I'll fly you back" Lilly jumped on Scythers back and he flew her back to the Inn. After Scyther dropped Lilly off Scyther quickly rushed back to the stall to help Pinsir pack up. Lilly ran inside the Inn and up the stairs, she opened the door to find the boys both asleep on the rug on the ground, the tray of food was now empty and next to them, she covered her mouth with her hands and closed the door and crept back down stairs and continued with some paper work.

The next morning Lilly didn't wake the boys up, they both woke up around lunch time, as they slowly walked down stairs they got a whiff of freshly cooked food,

"Good afternoon sleepy heads, hope everything is alright" Lilly said with a smile, James and Rio both sit at the table,

"So… is everything sorted out?" Lilly asks putting a plate in front of each of them

"Yes and it's all good" James said, Rio nodded stuffing food into his mouth Lilly and James laughed,

"So what do you two have planned for today?"

"I don't know might go for a look around and maybe train for a bit" Rio says finally finishing his mouthful, James nodded now having a mouthful of food,

"Will you be spending the night out or what?"

"I don't know we will see what happens" James smiles. They both swiftly finish their plates and Lilly clears the table,

"Alright boys have a good day" She smiled,

"Cya" both James and Rio shout as they sprint out the front door. They dash down the street past everybody and the water fountain, they continue down past the main gate and run down the road a little bit before getting tired, James made sure that they weren't on the road so they didn't get trampled by traffic,

"Where should we go?" Rio asked, James shrugged his shoulders and looked around, he noticed one of the trade carts had stopped,

"Follow me I have an idea" James said slyly as he ran towards the stopped trade cart, he looked around to make sure nobody was looking, he signalled to Rio as he jumped into the cart

"What are you doing?" said Rio as he made it to the cart,

"Just shoosh and get up here" laughed James

"We both don't know where to go so why not go where ever this goes?" added James,

"Fine" Rio said as he hopped onto the cart, and no sooner, the cart sped off. James and Rio sat in the back watching the passing scenery,

"Wow this is so much faster than walking" Laughed Rio

"I know" Laughed James, the cart started to slow down

"Want to hop off now?" Rio asked, James nodded, they both quickly jumped off, James rolled reducing the impact while Rio landed on his face, James looked at Rio and quickly cracked up laughing, Rio pulled his head out of the dirt and wiped dirt off,

"Let's just go" Rio said as he walked off, James still laughing caught up. They walked a fair bit until they found themselves on a large cliff; in the distance they could see the Town on the horizon,

"Wow what a view" Rio said taking in the view,

"Yea it is fair nice" James said sounding bored and not really looking at the view

"What's wrong?" Rio asked turning around, James sat down

"Just a lil bored, I thought we came here to train"

"Oh you want to train do you?" Rio said and quickly jumped at him, James jumped to the side avoiding Rio

"Finally some action" Laughed James as he tackled Rio. The two boys continued to train and they didn't hold back, they would use all their power in each attack so they knew what their limits were, they continued training for a couple of hours but things started to change. Rio picked up a rock and threw it at James using all his force but as it was coming towards James it just disappeared, they would ignore small things like that but it started to happen more and more, James set up for an ember as he unleashed the flame from his mouth just before it hit Rio it's like it just evaporated

"Stop, stop, stop" Rio shouted,

"What's going on?" James replied walking up to Rio

"I don't know but someone is messing with us" Rio whispered

"Show yourself" Shouted Rio, nothing replied, all that was heard was the wind blowing through the trees

"No more play?" a small voice echoed

"That voice" James said,

"Come out" shouted James, suddenly Rio got a small blue aura,

"James I feel weird" he said looking at his aura, suddenly he was thrown into the sky, sent sky high, James heard the exact same giggle he had heard on the night he saw the Shadow Pokémon. Rio started to fall, he was screaming as he was plummeting towards the ground as he got closer and closer to the ground he got the same blue aura again and slowed down, suddenly a pink bubble appeared under Rio he dropped straight onto the bubble and bounced onto the ground.

"James what's going on" he quickly asked,

"I have no idea" he quickly replied,

"Why no more play?" the voice echoed again, James started to think,

"We can play if you show yourself" he said aloud, Rio quickly walked next to James, right next to them a small blue light shined and appeared a small pink Pokémon, it had a long tail with a bulb looking bit on the tip,

"Play?" she said in a cute soft voice,

"you're the one who saved me" James said staring at her, the small pink Pokémon floated in the air and turned upside down giggling as her tail dropped onto its face, James and Rio couldn't help but smile,

"Yes I saved you from bad Pokémon" she said

"Do you have a name?" Rio asked, she floated up and did a couple of somersaults

"It's Mew" she smiled, she floated down and landed on James head,

"Want to play?" she asked, James looked at Rio and he shrugged his shoulders

"Why not" Rio smiled,

"Yay" shouted Mew as she grabbed Rios hand and pressed her tail onto James and suddenly they were engulfed in light and taken from the cliff. They appeared on another cliff but very different,

"Where are we?" Rio freaked out,

"Calm down Rio""How can I calm down, we could be anywhere in the world?" Rio shouted, Mew looked at Rio and she started to tear up

"I thought you wanted to play" she flew off crying,

"Rio!" shouted James

"Look what you just did, Why did you have to yell" James ran after Mew, Rio watched as James ran after Mew,

"I… I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, and I don't want to stuff up again" Shouted Rio running after James,

"Mew I do want to play, I'm sorry for yelling" Rio shouted looking around for Mew, she slowly floated down and looked at Rio

"Do you mean it" She said sniffing away some tears

"Yes, I only yelled because it was a shock to be here" he smiled,

"Sorry Rio" James said,

"I shouldn't have yelled at you" Rio started laughing

"It's ok now let's play?" Mew joined in laughing alongside with James,

"So what games do you have here Mew?" Rio asked, Mew disappeared and reappeared a minute later with a large box, she dropped it from the air as it fell down it poured open so many toys and books crashed everywhere, a book slides over to James opened, he looked at the last page which was opened and it had a small note on it

'_This book belongs to Kanga at her small day-care if found please return ASAP' _James looked up at Mew who was looking through the box,

"Mew where did you get these toys" asked James, Mew poked her head out of the box

"I… found them" She smiled,

"No Mew where did you find them?" James said,

"I took them from a house" she said sadly,

"Rio, the house she took them from was Kanga and her day-care"

"Oh we should probably return them" Rio said looking at the small 'Kanga' signature on each toy and book,

"No" Mew pleaded,

"Ok, look we play with them today and tonight but tomorrow you take us there and we give them back to Kanga" proposed James,

"Ok" Mew flies up high and does some somersaults while giggling, Rio looks over the toys, he picks up a jump rope and wraps it around his hands as he starts to skip on it, James grabs a small ball and starts to throw it around chasing it back and forth, Mew picks up all random toys and throwing them all about but using her physic powers to teleport them around. After a few minutes off messing about Mew using her powers to take all the toys back

"I have an idea" She says with a grin

"Let's play tag" she giggles, James and Rio look at each other and nod,

"But Mew you get an advantage, you can fly and use your powers" Rio quickly adds

"Don't worry about that" she suddenly gets engulfed in a white light and turns into a small Cubone,

"See now its' fair" she runs in a circle,

"Yea now it is" James says

"Ok so who's the first one it?" He adds, Mew looks around

"Rio" she shouts as she quickly runs off, James runs a different way leaving Rio by himself,

"Damn" Rio laughs,

"Alright let's do this" Rio runs the way Mew ran, looking behind trees and rocks trying to find where the two were hiding. The game of tag went on for some time, with Rio chasing down Mew, then Mew chasing down James and James chasing down whoever he could catch. The simple game went on for hours, just each other chasing each other, sometimes they would forget that were 'it' and just chase each other around.

The sun was now setting and the three where now all tired and hungry,

"Mew you wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" Rio and James stomach growls,

"Yep" she disappears

"I really hope she comes back" James laughs

"Yea agreed, Even though we didn't get a lot of training done we had fun and got exercise so I think that should be good enough" Rio adds. James just curled up watching the sun go down, still very hungry as Rio used James as a pillow and just watched the trees sway alongside the wind. Mew pops out of nowhere like normal but this time held a large berry pie,

"Mew where did you get that" James quickly questions her,

"I always get this pie, once a week I get a pie" She smiled

"Mew did you steal it?" she looked shocked

"No, ever since I took the toys I get a pie each week the nice lady makes me one" she replies

"Oh ok then that's alright" James gets up pushing Rio off of him,

"I am so hungry" Rio says rubbing his stomach,

"Mew tomorrow would you mind taking us to the lady that made you that pie?" James asks

"Yep sure, but now let's dig in" Mew places the pie on the ground

"Wow already cut" Rio says nearly drooling at the fresh pie, he grabs a piece and takes a bite,

"Wow, this is amazing" he adds nearly shoving the hot pie piece into his mouth, Mew grabs a piece and just picks at it slowly, James grabs a piece and slowly eats it. After the pie was eaten everybody grew tired, James curled up first with Rio using his ribs as a pillow again and Mew tucked herself in between Rio and James. They all fell asleep quickly.

The next day they all awoke at the same time, yawning and stretching out,

"Ready to go" Mew asks floating up in the air stretching and doing somersaults in the air,

"Yea I'm pretty sure we should be able to get a breakfast from Kanga if it is her" James said

"Now also make sure you bring the toys back" He quickly added,

"Don't worry I will" she smiled and used her powers to teleport them to Kangas day-care house, they appeared out the front door, Rio knocked on the door, James looked at Mew who used her powers to hold the box of toys. The door opened to reveal Kanga, "Kanga!" Shouted Rio and James

"Why hello boys what are we doing here" Kanga asked letting the boys in,

"We wanted to bring back some things that someone borrowed a while ago" James said,

"Who borrowed the things?" Kanga asked, James turned around hoping to see Mew but she was gone with the box of toys,

"Where is she!?" James freaked, Rio ran outside looking

"Mew get here now" Rio shouted, she appeared in front of Rio

"Sorry Rio" she said sadly,

"Don't be sad I don't know why you disappeared?" he asked,

"I was scared" she said,

"I don't appear in front of much people" she said shyly,

"Aw, it's ok Kangas an amazing person" Rio said, he grabbed her little paw and took her inside,

"Why who is this cutie" Kanga said looking at Mew, Mew blushed and turned invisible, Rio still held her paw,

"Don't worry she is still here" he laughed

"Come on Mew" James said, Mew slowly reappeared

"Now don't you have something to say to Kanga" James smirked,

"What is it honey?" Kanga said in a motherly voice,

"I am sorry" she said dropping her head,

"My, my what for" Kanga laughed"A few weeks ago I borrowed something's without asking" she made the box of toys appear in Kangas hand,

"Wow, I haven't seen these in sometime" she said sifting through the box,

"And does that mean you're the little thief that keeps stealing my pies?" Kanga laughed, Mew nodded,

"Don't be sad little one, how about you stay here or come visit and you can play with the little kids and their toys and I can bake you food and pies each time" Kanga smiled, Mew blushed and turned invisible and broke free of Rios hold and flew away,

"Mew" shouted James trying to see her, the bookshelf got bumped,

"Don't worry boys she is still here" Kanga closed the door,

"Mew you shouldn't be afraid or scared" she said, Mew appeared

"I'm not scared or afraid I'm excited to have a home" Kanga bends down and sifts through the box until she saw a small toy with a bell attached to a ribbon, she took the ribbon with the bell on it,

"Mew could you please come here?" Kanga asked nicely, Mew appeared in front of Kanga; Kanga light grabbed Mews tail and tied the ribbon around her tail

"There now if your inside I can hear you" Kanga smiled, Mew flew about doing a few loops of the place hearing the small bell jingle, Rio and James laughed suddenly Rios and James stomachs both growled,

"Well looks like these boys are a tad hungry" Kanga laughed

"Come on to the kitchen ill fix you two up with something to eat" Kanga walked into the kitchen, James and Rio eagerly followed her, James and Rio jumped onto chairs around the table and Mew floated in with her tail jingling, Mew just floated above the table and watched as Kanga placed two plates in front of the boys,

"Mew would you like to help me bake a pie" Mew practically exploded with joy and did four somersaults

"Yes please" she giggled and smiled,

"Oh boys what's it like living in the Town?" Kanga says opening a cupboard and pulling out a few large and small bowls,

"It's nice living with Lilly, we have helped her around the place and helped clean-up" James said he watched as Kanga placed a bowl in front of the two boys and filled it up with chopped up berries and fruits,

"Dig in" she smiled, she continued to gather the ingredients to make the pie, Mew just floated around,

"Yea it is fair fun to live in the Town" Rio smiles as he starts to dig into his bowl of food. The two boys continued to finish off their breakfast; as soon as the bowls were emptied Mew flew down and took them to the sink,

"I think me and Mew should be fine here" Kanga smiled as she watched Mew clean the bowls in the sink,

"That's good, it will be nice to have Mew a real home and a place with lots of toys and things to keep her entertained" James smiled as he jumped off of the table chair,

"Mew could you help us once more?" Rio said hoping off of the chair,

"Sure what do you need?" she smiled and floated upside down,

"Well it is a long walk to the Town and well I was wondering if you could maybe teleport us there?" Rio asked with a smile,

"Sure, be back soon Kanga" Mew giggled and used her powers to teleport the two boys behind a tree just outside of the Town.

"Thank you Mew" the boys said as they ran towards the Town, Mew teleported herself back to Kangas home.

Rio and James ran straight towards the Town, ran through the gates. Past the water fountain, down the streets to Lilly's inn, they both burst through the door to see Lilly sitting at the desk,

"Welcome home boys" she smiled,

"How'd your training go?" she added, Rio ran up to the desk

"It was amazing, we met a new Pokémon and played games but also trained at the same time" Lilly giggled to see Rio so excited,

"Well done boys, also your room is cleaned and unlocked so just head up when you want to" Suddenly Rio and James both raced up the stairs pushing and shoving as they reached their room.

The two boys had a restful afternoon and just relaxed on the bed, not wanting to do a lot. James jumped off of the bed and jumped onto the fluffy rug stretching out and falling asleep quickly. Rio fell asleep resting his head on the pillow. Both of the boys fell asleep so quickly. Lilly walked into their room to see them fast asleep,

"Aw better leave them" She whispered to herself as she crept out and gently closed the door.

It was now the next morning and they woke up as the sun was rising over the city, they both stretched out and wondered down stairs to see Lilly cooking breakfast,

"Yummy food" Rio shouted as he ran to the kitchen table, James yawned and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the table,

"Oh you boys I can't cook without you two finding out can I?" she laughed as she plated up two plates full of fresh cooked food, Rios mouth practically drooled at the sight, James just laughed

"Thank you Lilly" James said with a smile. Lilly sat down with her own plate,

"Ok boys enjoy" she smiled as she started to eat off of her own plate, Rio ate his food fair quickly and James just enjoyed it and ate it slowly.

"Why the rush Rio" Lilly asked covering her mouth,

"I don't really know but I feel today is going to be an amazing day" he said with a smile, he picked up his empty plate and dropped it into the sink, "Here Rio grab my plate as well" James said with a smile, Rio quickly grabbed James empty plate

"Here mine as well" Lilly smiled, Rio sighed but grabbed the empty plates and placed them into the sink as well,

"Any other jobs need to be done?" Rio asked,

"Nope today is a day off" Lilly smiled, Rio jumped in joy,

"Come on James lets go" James laughed and hopped off of his chair and followed the enthusiastic Rio outside. James caught up with him outside

"What are we going to do?"

"I dunno know, want to catch another cart and see where it takes us?" Rio laughs

"Sure why not" James smiles. The duo ran down the street dodging past other Pokémon and traffic, they sprinted down past the Town gate and headed down the road, they couldn't see any carts stopping or stopped, but that didn't stop them, they bolted down the road looking out for any carts, and they finally found one, it was near empty and it was slowing down to turn a sharp turn,

"Quickly Rio" Shouted James as he leaped onto the moving cart, Rio used all his strength and jumped straight onto the cart, they both sat down on the edge watching as everything fly past them. They thought they were a fair distance and both quickly jumped off the moving cart, this time Rio landed it nicely and so did James. They both watched the cart disappear into the distance

"Where do you think we are?" James asked looking around,

"I don't know, but we will be fine as long as we stick together" Rio said with a smile, James looked to the sky as the sun soon got swallowed by black clouds

"Oh no" James whimpers as a couple rain droplets hit him on the snout,

"It's just a bit of rain" Rio smiles,

"Come on" he added as he started to jog down the road, James quickly caught up. The two both continued down the road as the rain only stayed as a light misty rain.

They got down the road a fair bit but they stopped when they saw someone, it was a large Ursaring, its back was turned to them, they turned around and started to walk back the way they came,

"It's not nice to change direction as soon as you see someone that doesn't look friendly" the Ursaring shouted to them, they both stopped in their tracks,

"It's' not like that, I think we just should head home" Rio shouted back,

"Sure thing" the Ursaring laughed deeply, they both turned to look at each other Rio first noticed the Ursaring had a large scar down its right eye, causing its right eye to be a pale white, they both swallowed their fear,

"I want to go home" whimpered James,

"It's ok I do to" Rio whispered back,

"Now what are two young ones like you two doing in this part of the forest?" the Ursaring asked,

"We were just looking and now we are leaving" Rio stated,

"No you're not" the Ursaring shouted,

"I heard that Gengar and his crew was around these parts and well I want to join him, so I have to show my worth and take out some weak ones" Ursaring shouted deeply,

"He is going to kill us?" Whispered James, Rio grabbed James and turned around to be stopped by a Zangoose

"Now don't think your leaving now" he laughed, the Ursaring slowly approached them from behind, with swift movement the Zangoose threw Rio towards the Ursaring and left James,

"Now this seems fairer" the Zangoose and Ursaring started to laugh evilly

"Leave us alone" James shouted,

"Why now the baby does have a voice" Ursaring laughed harder, James looked at the Zangoose, Rio was faced by the Ursaring, James was the first to get attacked as the Zangoose threw its mighty claws into James clawing him, James sent to the ground, Rio turned around and was about to help James up when suddenly the Ursaring threw his foot straight into Rios back Rio got sent to the Zangoose face first into the dirt, Zangoose grabbed Rio and held his arms behind his back holding him tightly, Rio struggled as he watched the Ursaring walk over to James who was only just getting up,

"Rio what's happening?" he asked,

"Run!" shouted Rio, James looked behind him to see the mighty Ursaring towering over him, the Ursarings fist started to glows as he lands it straight into James back, Rio screamed out,

"Let me go!" shouted Rio, he was forced to watch James get thrown around like a chew toy, and James slowly forced himself to his feet, when suddenly the Ursaring kicked him straight into a tree,

"No! James get up and Run!" screamed Rio as he was being held back by the Zangoose,

"Please stop this" Cried out Rio, the Ursaring and Zangoose just laughed at the pain they were causing to Rio and James; the Ursaring continued to walk over to James who was still lying on the ground Ursaring bent down and picked up his limp body,

"This is no fun" said the Ursaring as he threw James to the ground heavily,

"Stop, Stop, Stop it!" shouted Rio, he was suddenly engulfed in a white light, causing the Zangoose to let go and cover his eyes,

"Now you will know what it's like when someone bigger than you picks on you" Rio said in a deeper voice, still engulfed in white light, Rio quickly threw four heavy punches into the Zangoose, two hitting him in the head and the other two right into the chest, quickly causing Zangooses mouth to fill with blood, after the punches Rio stepped right up to the Zangoose nearly standing eye to eye, Rio pushed him back, the wounded body of Zangoose started to fall back, Rio quickly grabbed the back of Zangooses head and threw it straight into his knee, Zangoose got sent onto his back with a bloody mouth backwards, he walked over to the Zangoose who was now on the ground, struggling to get up, Rio walked over to the Zangoose pressing his foot down onto the Zangooses throat

"Now how about you struggle" Screamed Rio as he raised his foot and slammed it into the throat of the Zangoose, the light slowly disappeared to reveal Rio had actually evolved into a Lucario, Rio quickly turned to the Ursaring who was shocked beyond anything, Rio clapped his hands together and created a large bone out of blue power,

"So what's it like?" he said as he walked towards the Ursaring,

"Wha- What do you mean?" the Ursaring said falling back,

"To watch a friend get beaten as your powerless" Shouted Rio, the Ursaring shook its head,

"I'm not powerless!" he shouted as he roared creating an Orange Sphere in his mouth quickly unleashing a Hyper beam into Rio, Rio raised the Bone and started to spin it, breaking the power of the Hyper beam,

"What?" Shouted the Ursaring

"When you have just witnessed your best friend nearly die something breaks inside you and well I have to unleash it somehow" Rio let out a deathly smirk as he ran straight towards the Ursaring, he raised his arm to block off the attack from Rio, but the power was too much, Rio kicked his arm down as he slammed the bone straight across Ursarings face, sending him into a tree, Rio quickly looked behind him and noticed the Zangoose trying to get up and leave,

"No you don't" Shouted Rio as he threw the bone straight into Zangooses back, he watched as the Zangoose was sent into the ground again, he watched as he tried to get back up but struggled and fell to the ground and slowly disappeared

"One down" Rio whispered, the Ursaring got back up and started to charge towards Rio, Rio clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, as he slowly parted his hands a small blue orb appeared in the centre of his hands he started to move his hands around this orb as time seemed to have slowed down just for Rio, Rios eyes where closed as he shaped the orb into a bigger orb,

"Now you will feel the true power!" Rio shouted as he threw the orb into Ursaring, time returned to normal, the orb flew straight into Ursarings chest exploding in so much power, the Ursaring didn't stand a chance, and as the dust settled he wasn't there just a crater in the ground, Rio dropped to the ground as tears flood his eyes, the soft misty rain turned into a heavy downpour, Rio walked on his knees over to James

"I'm sorry" he shouted as he dropped his face onto the ground as he just broke down,

"I'm sorry James if only I was stronger sooner this wouldn't have happened!" he screamed into his hands, he looked up at James as his fur was drenched in water,

"Normally in the rain James fur never turned this bad" Rios heart was racing and didn't know what to do, he picked up James from the ground and held him close to his chest as he ran through the heavy rain, through the slushy muddy road, Rio had no idea where he was running but the main thing was he kept James safe, Rio could only just feel his heart beats they were quick and fast. Rio continued down the road, running as fast as a Ponyta, Rio was running faster than anything, he started to realise where he had run to, he looked around it all looked so familiar

"I'm near Kangas house" he quickly dashed down the road towards Kangas house,

"Oh please be home" he whispered as he quickly knocked on the door, Kanga opened the door, and Rio looked straight at her

"Please help" He held up James,

"Oh my I'm sorry Rio get inside" Rio quickly walked inside

"Is Nurse home?" he asked looking down at James

"Yes I will get her what happened?" She asked,

"I'll explain later" Kanga walked out and got Nurse, she hopped into the room,

"Place James down" Nurse said place down a box, Rio lowered down to his knees and gently placed James down,

"Now what happened?" Kanga asked softly, Rio sat down and proceeded to tell Kanga and Nurse what happened.

"Wow that's horrible that there are Pokémon out there like that" Kanga rubbed Rios back.

"I'll be outside if you need me" Rio said sadly and slowly walked outside, he closed the door behind him, tears quickly rushed to his eyes as he threw his fist into a nearby tree, he pulled his hand back and slugged it straight into the tree again, cracking the bark, he continued to do this as tears ran down his face

"Why! Why! Why couldn't I be stronger!" he screamed out as he sent a flurry of punches into the bark of the tree,

"If I were stronger this wouldn't have happened!" he dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead against the tree, he watched as his tears ran down his face and dropped onto the ground

"I wish I were stronger"

"I wish I were stronger so this would never happen again" he closed his eyes as tears over flowed his eyes,

"What is your wish" An unknown voice came from somewhere

"I said I…. I wish we were stronger so nobody would pick on us" Rio shouted out in anger and sorrow

"Granted" the unknown voice rang in his mind, suddenly out of nowhere a deep roar echoed through the area, causing the trees to shake, Rio looked around as lights soon started to appear around him, Rio stood up looking around as he quickly ran inside,

"Rio what's happening" Kanga shouted, Rio looked to James where he saw lights starting to circle him,

"I'm not letting anything happen to him again" Rio shouted as he ran over to James' body and quickly picked him up and held him close as he watched as the lights engulfed both of them and teleported them both out of the house.

Rio opened his eyes to find himself in a cave covered in a language unknown to him; he looked around holding James closer to him

"Is anybody here?" Rio shouted, the sound echoed right down into complete darkness. Rio just looked into the darkness as he heard soft footsteps he watched as he heard them come closer and closer, soon a figure came out of the shadows and it made Rios eyes open,

"En..."

"Your wish was to become stronger was it not?" Entei roared,

"Yes, yes it was" Rio quickly stammered

"When you shouted this you said 'We' who is the other?" Entei looked straight at Rio, Rio stood up holding James in his arms

"What is wrong with your friend?" another voice comes from the shadows as Suicune shows itself,

"He got badly hurt during an unfair fight" Rio quickly replies

"What has the world come to" a third voice came as another Pokémon showed itself this time it was Raikou, Rio dropped onto his knees as tears ran down his face

"What's wrong?" Suicune asked, "This was… this was a dream for James but now he won't make it" the three legendary dogs look at Rio in surprise

"What do you mean?" Raikou asked as it trotted up to Rio, Rio placed James softly down

"What actually happened?" Suicune asked as it walked up with Entei by its side. Rio explained the whole fight in detail to Entei, Suicune and Raikou, everything about the Ursaring and Zangoose.

"This land has changed so much" Raikou says in a sorrow filled voice,

"It there anything you could do for James?" Rio asked quickly, Entei looked at the other two and nodded,

"In fact there is" Entei walked behind Rio while Suicune and Raikou stayed were they were, all three of them sat down and raised their heads as they each let out a howl, suddenly the unknown letters on the cave walls started to glow and light up

"What's happening" James weakly whispered

"Ssh, it's going to be ok" Rio hugged James closer as the lights got brighter and stronger Rio kept his eyes closed.

Soon it all stopped, the lights and the howls, Rio slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to see James staring right at him

"We get to spend some time with Entei, Suicune and Raikou!" James shouted right in his face,

"What?" Rio quickly stands up

"We think its best you stay and train with us" Raikou said with a smile,

"Yea thank you for that" Rio said standing up still rubbing his head and trying to get his head around what's just happened, he looked down at James who was the happiest he had ever been

"This is so cool" James said running around Rio, Suicune just laughed, Entei laughed a little bit as well,

"Well was that a laugh Entei?" Suicune quickly asked, Entei looked around

"Well I think we should get training" Entei quickly changed the subject,

"Yea I think that's a good idea" Rio said,

"Follow me boys" Entei walked into the darkness, Rio quickly caught up to Entei with James following behind them. They continued into the darkness,

"Entei where'd you go" Rio shouted in the darkness,

"Well follow my voice and find your way through the darkness" Entei's voice echoed through the darkness,

"Stay by me James I don't want to get separated" Rio said, he felt James brush against his leg,

"I know what I can do" James said, he quickly used ember lighting up the cave for a second,

"Good job James keep doing that and we will easily find our way through" Rio said appraising James,

"Thanks" He replied as he quickly lit up the cave again, Rio taking note of where to go. The two continued this for a little bit as they progressed through the cave, but after each ember James was getting tired and it was harder and harder for him to produce the same amount of flame each time.

"Wait Rio" James said taking a couple of deep breaths

"I don't think I can continue this" James said sadly,

"Don't worry we can have a quick break" Rio said, Rio sat down in the darkness feeling James rest against him, he lent his head against the wall and closed his eyes, he had a quick flashback of when he used the move that created the bone out of the blue aura, Rio quickly jumps to his feet making James fall back,

"What's wrong?" James quickly asked,

"When we got attacked by the Ursaring and Zangoose, I remembered after I evolved I used a move" Rio quickly spits out,

"What?" James asked confused, Rio closed his eyes and focused his mind, he rubbed his hands together as a small blue light appeared from the centre of his hands, he pulls his hands apart and reveals a larger blue light, James sat down mesmerized by the light, Rio opened his eyes as a large bone made from the blue aura appeared in his hands,

"Instant light" Rio says poking his tongue out at James, James just laughed,

"How did you learn that?" he asked, Rio started to walk down through the cave James caught up. Rio explained what happened during the fight. He explained the power that he felt when being forced to watch his best friend get beaten to a pulp, it unleashed rage and anger inside him and it caused him to evolve and pushing out all his anger onto the Ursaring and Zangoose,

"Wow" James said following behind Rio,

"Maybe it was the fact that you were forced to watch me get beaten, but the fact you could have lost me, since we are best friends and have nobody else" James added,

"Yea that sounds right" Rio laughed,

"I have an idea" he added, he knelt down and picked up James, and started to run through the cave,

"What are you doing" James shouted,

"You carried me on your back for ages until I could walk, now I'm repaying the favour" He shouted back as he sprinted through the dimly lit cave,

"Fair enough" James shouted while laughing. The darkness of the cave started to get even more intense and thicker, Rio stopped and raised the bone above his head as he through it right down into the darkness, the bone spun and flew right down the cave, showing that it was safe to run through, Rio quickly sprinted right down the cave practically chasing the bone, he held James tightly in one arm. The bone soon disappeared and left the boys running in complete darkness,

"Can you let out a flame?" Rio shouted, James simply nodded as he puffed up his cheeks and spat out a large flame, stronger than ever, the mighty flame lit up cave it lit it up enough for them to see the end of the long cave. Rio pushed himself to run faster through the darkness into a large open cavern.

"Well done boys" Entei's voice appeared from behind them,

"Wait you were following us?" James asked as Rio put him down, the mighty Entei just nodded

"So what now" Rio asked, Entei walked to the other side of the cavern and let out a heavy howl as suddenly two Pokémon appeared in front of Rio and James, one showed itself as a mighty Machoke and the other as a mighty Houndoom,

"We have to fight these?" Rio shouted out

"Rio you will face Machoke and James you will face the Houndoom, but I only want one at a time" Entei howled out to the boys, Rio looked down at James

"I'll go first" James nodded, Rio walked up to the Machoke, the Houndoom walked away from the two,

"Now these are just illusions but they are stronger than a real one so that means you have to be careful" Entei said, Rio and the Machoke took a step back,

"Fight" Entei howled, Machoke quickly jumped at Rio with both fists, Rio jumped back dodging a flurry of punches. The fight raged on for a few minutes with Rio just dodging attacks from the Machoke, the Machoke never seemed to get tired, Rio just kept playing it safe, he started to notice a pattern though, every few small punches the Machoke would pull back for a heavy punch, Rio clapped his hands together and continued to dodge the attacks, as soon as the Machoke pulled back for a heavy punch, Rio opened his hands revealing the aura bone, Rio jumped past the Machoke and pelted the bone into Machokes back, the Machoke was sent to the ground but quickly recovered, Rio jumped away from the raging Machoke, the Machoke continued with a swift amount of punches and a vary of kicks, all too fast for Rio to land an attack of his own, he took a deep breath and raised his hands over his head and stopped himself, he took a few hits from the Machoke, when just before another attack Rio broke his blocking stance and gripped his arm and threw it down, knocking the Machoke out of his balance, Rio quickly followed up with a flurry of swift movements, he proceed with a complication of kicks and punches all over Machoke. The battle was now swapped Machoke couldn't get a move in as Rio continued his flurry of attacks, the Machoke went to block a punch to the face but Rio quickly changed his attack and a swift uppercut into its stomach the Machoke arched in pain Rio quickly jumped up and slammed his foot into the side of the head of Machoke, Machoke was sent to the ground again this time not so quickly to get up, Rio ran back a little bit and quickly closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, the small blue light appeared from the centre of his hands this time he didn't open his hands he only parted them a few centimetres as a small blue orb appeared he started to move and shape the orb into a bigger orb, the Machoke only just go to his feet in complete rage it ran straight towards Rio who still had his eyes closed, Rio snapped his eyes open and the orb quickly filled his hands, as the Machoke got closer he threw the orb straight at the incoming Machoke, the orb smashed into the chest of the Machoke as it exploded in his chest sending the Machoke flying into the cavern wall, Rio was tired and puffed from the fight, Entei roared and the Machoke disappeared,

"James your turn" Entei howled, the Houndoom walked into the centre of the cavern.

Rio walked up to James tired, "Good luck little buddy" he said puffing

"Oh god I don't think I'll survive" James whimpered, Rio knelt down next to James

"Come on you can do it, don't let all our training with Mew, go to waste" Rio smiled and patted James on his head

"You will do fine" he added, James swallowed his fears and walked near the Houndoom, he looked straight into the dark eyes of Houndoom, James was beyond scared but he had to do this to prove himself to Entei, James took a deep breath,

"I'm ready"

"Fight" howled Entei, the Houndoom instantly jumped at James, who only just missed being clawed at but mere millimetres, James jumped back again running from Houndoom,

"Come on James you can do it" shouted Rio, James looked in to Enteis eyes as he ran from the Houndoom and saw as Entei simply looked away

"_I can do this" _he thought, he quickly turned around and set out a huge ember straight into the Houndooms face, the Houndoom jumped away and shook off the fire, James was getting riled up for this fight, the Houndoom started a slight jog towards James, James started to jog and quickly broke out in a full sprint towards the Houndoom, the Houndoom being bigger charged into James sending James flying back, the pain was nearly unbearable for James but he forced himself to toughen up

"_It's not going to be like last time" _James thought as he remembered the fear he felt when he was faced against the Ursaring, James shook the thoughts out of his head and charged straight for the Houndoom this time with purpose, he opened his mouth as he used a powerful ember in front of him causing him to have a flame shield as he charged straight into the Houndoom head on, having the extra power of the fire gave James the power he needed to knock the Houndoom to the ground. James jumped back and took a quick breath, he looked over to Entei who started to watch James fight again, a small smirk appeared on James face but was soon taken away as the Houndoom charged him using his hors to vault James into the air, James was freaking out but quickly snapped out of it as he was flying up he looked down at the Houndoom who was waiting for him to fall, James forced himself to do somersaults in the air, as he spun and fell to the ground, James used the same technique as last time and engulfed himself in flame as he spun down the flame grew even more intense as he acted as a comet and smashed right into Houndoom, because of the flame shield he barely got a scratch from the attack, James jumped away and nearly fell straight down, he was exhausted, the intensity of this fight had gotten the best of him he could barely hold himself up, suddenly he was thrown across the room as Houndoom charged right into him, Rio watching from the sidelines of the fight,

"Come on James you can do it!" Rio shouted, James was barely able to get up, the Houndoom slowly walked up to James and gripped him with a heavy chomp and threw him back towards the centre of the fight, Rio was on his knees, wishing he could help but Entei wouldn't allow it,

"Don't let it be like last time!" Rio shouted, James slowly forced himself to his feet as he saw the Houndoom quickly approaching him,

"I won't" he whispered, the Houndoom lunged at him again but James slid to the side dodging it, James filled his mouth with fire as he chomped down onto Houndooms neck he used all his power and strength and threw the Houndoom high into the air as he watched the Houndoom fly up James let out a roar deeper than anything Rio had ever heard as he continued to roar heavy flames spat out of his mouth causing a heavy thick flow of flame to spiral up into the Houndoom who got caught in the middle of it. The power of the flame sent the Houndoom straight into the room of the cavern; Entei roared calling back the illusion of the Houndoom. James stopped his attack and dropped onto his side,

"Did I do good?" he asked, Rio ran up to him,

"You did great buddy, I didn't know you had it in you to use power like that" Rio said picking James up,

"What now, Entei?" Rio called out; Entei slowly approached the two,

"Well done your first test is over" Entei said as he walked back into the darkness of the tunnel

"Follow me back to where we first were" he added, Rio kept a hold of James and started to walk back through the darkness.

The two made it back to the beginning area with Raikou, Suicune and Entei

"What's out next test" Rio asked placing down James,

"What are you talking about?" Raikou asked,

"But Entei said…" Rio asked in confusion

"Don't worry about him" Suicune laughed,

"He may not show it but he likes to joke around" Suicune added,

"The two are right, you are both great fighters and both the best of friends, you can stay here for a few more days and I can make some illusions if you wish to train" Entei said with a smirk,

"Thank you all so much" James laughed, they all joined in laughing, but something made them stop, and they heard a small ringing noise,

"Whats that noise" Entei said as he listened to the small noise,

"It sounds like bells" Raikou states

"Mew!" James and Rio shout

"Who" Suicune asked,

"You can show yourself these three are friendly" James said as he walked around, suddenly Mew appeared before the group

"Oh not you" Entei says,

"Big puppy" Mew shouted as she sat on Enteis head,

"You already know each other?" Rio laughed at the sight

"Yes Mew came to us years ago and stayed with us for a bit how do you know her?" Raikou asked smiling at Mew,

"She mistook one of our training sessions as a game and she well interrupted" Rio laughed,

"Yes she may be extremely old but she doesn't seem to grow up" Entei laughed,

"Why are you here anyways?" James asked Mew who was still atop Enteis head, "Kanga was worried and wanted to know how you are going" Mew said sliding down Enteis neck onto his back,

"Aw that's nice of her" Rio and James smiled at each other

"Tell her we are fine, if possible if we call out your name do you hear us?" Rio asked, Mew flew up

"Yep so when you're done with these puppies you can call my name and I'll take you home"

"Were not Puppies" roared Entei, Mew just giggled and flew off into the distance.

"So can we go back to training?" Rio smiled at the three legendries.

Rio and James stayed with Entei, Raikou and Suicune for several days. As each day went on they continued to train as Entei would conjure up illusions and get them to fight with Rio and James, and when they weren't training Raikou and Suicune would train them mentally, in either ways of teaching them about tactics they could use in fights, or just teaching them about the lands and histories. They ended up staying with the three legendries for a full seven days, it all consisted of mostly training and getting taught about the history and stories that the land had to offer, Rio and James walked out of the mighty cave and turned around and faced Entei, Raikou and Suicune

"Thank you all for all the work you have done" Rio said wiping a tear from his eyes,

"You three have helped us so much" James said as tears ran down his face,

"You're welcome and we will be watching over you" Entei roared. James and Rio turn around to face the open sky

"MEW!" they both shout as loud as they can, within seconds they could hear the small bell ringing from Mews tail, it was really soft at first but quickly grew louder as Mew was getting closer, she appeared right in front of the two

"Ready to go home?" she smiled, Rio and James nod,

"Bye, Bye puppies" Mew shouted as she teleported them back to Kangas house,

"We are not Puppies!" Roared Entei

Rio and James appeared outside Kangas house; they pushed the door open and ran straight into the kitchen

"Hi, Kanga were back" they both said with large smiles, Kanga turned around

"Hello boys, James it's good to see you all healthy and fit" She smiled with that same motherly smile she's had since they first met her

"Where did you go?" she added, James and Rio jumped onto the chairs around the kitchen table

"It was so amazing" James quickly said,

"What was?" Kanga laughed,

"We met Entei, Raikou and Suicune!" James said his tail wagging and a huge smile on his face

"Wow the three legendary dogs?" James nodded,

"Yes Entei helped us train while Raikou and Suicune helped us with tactics and they both told us about the history of the lands" Rio said laughing at how goofy James looked, Kanga put two bowls on the table each filled with breakfast

"Well I hope you're hungry" she smiled and walked over to the sink to clean the dishes Mew floated in the room holding a small red gem like rock,

"What's that you got?" Rio asked as he looked up at Mew,

"I don't know but it's nice and warm" she giggled. James and Rio quickly finished their breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink for Kanga,

"Mew could you take us to town, we want to see Lilly" Rio asked,

"Sure" she said with a smile

"Bye Kanga see you later" the boys smile as Mew teleport them back outside the town.

"Just calls my name and I'll come get you" Mew smiled

"Also Rio I would like if you had this" Mew added as she passed the gem like rock to Rio,

"Thank you so much" Rio smiled and took the rock off of Mew, Mew quickly disappeared, and James had already started to walk back to town

"Hurry up will you" he shouted out to Rio, Rio gripped the warm rock and chased after James, James took this as a race and bolted in front, Rio quickly caught up. The two raced into town running past all the traffic and other Pokémon wondering the streets, they both ran past the water fountain and headed straight for Lilly's Inn. They both burst through the door and saw Lilly at the counter

"Hi Lil-"

"You're safe!" she interrupted and ran over to them and gave Rio a big hug then James a big hug

"Kanga told me everything what happened?!" She quickly asked. The two both told Lilly what had happened to James, and how Rio evolved, then everything about meeting the three legendries.

"Wow so you two had an adventure" she smiled, she gave them both a large hug again

"I'm so happy you two are ok" she wiped a tear from her eye,

"Are you two hungry or anything?" the two shook their heads

"No we had some food at Kangas" James said

"Ok well anyway, your room is still clean and you left your bag here" Lilly stood up and wiped all the tears from her eyes,

"Thank you for caring Lilly" they both smiled at her and quickly raced up to their room, as they pushed the door open they saw it was perfectly clean and Rio saw the bag on the bed, James only saw one thing, the fluffy rug, he ran and jumped straight on to it, rolling around on it, Rio jumped onto the bed and opened the empty bag and placed the warm gem in it,

"Oh anyway why did you take so long talking to Mew" James asked rolling around on the rug,

"Oh just gave me a present" Rio said as he dropped back laying down on the bed,

"Even though it was amazing spending all that time with Entei, Raikou and Suicune, it's so nice to be home" Rio smiled looking up at the ceiling

"Yea I know what you mean" James looking up at the ceiling from the ground. The two soon fell asleep on the bed and the rug.

They awoke at breakfast in the morning, Lilly had set out a breakfast for them downstairs, she was going to bring it up to them but she noticed Rio and James walking down the stairs towards her

"Good morning boys' hope you slept well" she smiled,

"Yea I slept perfectly" Rio said stretching out his arms

"It was so good to sleep at home" James said as he ran to the table"And it's even better to have a home cooked meal" he quickly added, Lilly laughed

"Well boys' dig in" she smiled, Rio sat down onto a chair, James jumped up and just drooled at the food, they both looked at Lilly

"Thank you so much" they both smiled and started to eat the breakfast, Lilly looked out the window and noticed it started to rain

"Boys' looks like it might be a day inside" Rio and James quickly look to the window,

"Nah it's only a little bit of rain we can tough it through" James said with grin

"If James is ok to go out in the rain I'll be fine" Rio smiled,

"Gosh, you two are like brothers" She smiled, "Well we practically are, we may be different Pokémon but that doesn't mean a thing we are the same in a small way" James said as he finished off his breakfast,

"We are both alone in this world, we have made friends together and will stay together, we are best friends… wait no we are more like family to each other" Rio said as he placed the two plates on top of each other, Lilly wiped a tear from her eye,

"That's so beautiful" she picked up the plates and placed them in to the sink,

"Well ready Rio?" James said jumping off of the chair,

"Yea I am just this time I am going to grab my bag" he smiled as he ran upstairs, Lilly stopped doing the dishes and looked at James

"James… what was it like to be on the edge?" James looked at her,

"I don't know I just remember so much pain, but I remember no matter what Rio was there for me, he helped me and he helped me achieve one of the biggest goals I've ever set" he smiled,

"What goal was that?""I got to meet Entei, Raikou and Suicune and even better I got to train with them"

"That must have been the best feeling ever" Lilly said leaning against the sink,

"You ready?" Rio said as he was waiting at the door with the bag slung around his back

"Yea I am, thank you Lilly" he smiled at her and ran out the door with Rio.

They both ran straight out of the town and headed just into the open wild; the rain was only light at first. They ran through a forest and came across a small lake,

"Wow a lake" James said as he ran straight for it diving in,

"NO James" James popped his head out of the water, Rio couldn't help but laugh

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have anything to dry ourselves with" Rio said placing his bag on the ground

"Pfft I'm a fire type I can make a fire" he smiled and started to paddle around the water,

"I guess your right" Rio laughed and dived into the water, they swam around enjoying themselves until something took a turn for the worse, the light rain turned into a heavy downpour. They both quickly scurried out of the freezing water, they ran under a tree, Rio quickly grabbing the bag, and ducking under the tree with James,

"C-C-Can you start a fire?" Rio said shivering

"I-I-I Ho-Hope so" James said shivering more than Rio,

"I thought you didn't feel the cold as much?" Rio asked,

"I guess being drenched cancels that out" he replied with a forced smile. Suddenly James started to cough violently, "You're getting sick, we have to get under proper shelter" Rio said picking James up,

"I'll find a cave" he ran around the lake holding James tightly. He saw a small rock formation and quickly ran to it; it had a small cave not that big just big enough to house Rio and James from the rain. Rio placed James down on the ground gently

"You're like an accident waiting to happen" laughed Rio, James didn't reply just forced a small smile, Rio started to rub most of the water out of James fur, James broke out into another coughing fit

"I am not letting anything else happen to you I promise" Rio said holding back tears, then it clicked to him he dropped his bag and pulled the small red gem like stone and placed it on James chest,

"I hope it helps" Rio closed his eyes and just hoped for the best, the small stone quickly shatters and flames ignite all around James,

"What's happening?" Rio shouts as he jumps away from the roaring flames, the heat was so intense it pushed Rio out of the cave, Rio closed his eyes and stayed back from the flames, suddenly a deep howl came from the middle of the flaming cave, a huge powerful flamethrower gets shot right out, nearly hitting Rio, Rio ran to the side of the cave and kept out of sight,

"Rio where are you?" James shouted, Rio walked to the cave to see James was no longer a Growlithe, but an Arcanine, he was nearly triple the size of his former self, he had evolved, James now stood higher than Rio by a little bit,

"James…"

"This is amazing" howled James in his new voice, even though the rain was still pouring down James seemed to not even notice,

"I feel so different!" he shouted in the happiest voice ever,

"Rio I evolved!" he looked to Rio who was still staring

"What's wrong?" he added

"You're… bigger than me" Rio laughed, James joined in,

"It's like I don't even feel the rain" he said looking into the sky,

"Hop on my back" James demanded, Rio shrugged his shoulder and hopped onto James' back,

"The heat your emitting is keeping me dry" Rio laughed,

"Hold on" James shouted as he quickly bolted through the forest, so fast that it nearly threw Rio off of James back, Rio bent down an held on tightly. James continued through the forest running in a random direction just hoping to get out of the forest soon, he thought to soon as suddenly he leaped over a large root digging out of the ground and landing outside the forest, he looked around to notice he was in an open plain, still rain pouring down but that didn't stop James,

"This is going to be fun" he shouted,

"What is?" Rio shouted back, suddenly without an answer James bolted off again, running into the open plain.

As James ran through the grass Rio slowly raised himself up enough to see where they were heading, Rio gained the courage to sit upright and having the air rushing past him, Rio kept a tight hold onto James' large mane as he gained more and more speed. James kept running around the open plain, he noticed the rain had stopped and it was growing darker and darker, he could see lights in the distance which looked like small flames, he slowed down to a trot,

"Should we check it out?" Asked James

"Yea why not" Rio laughed, suddenly without warning James bolted off again towards the small flickering flames in the distance. As they got closer and closer it soon became obvious that they had found a small group of Ponytas and Rapidashes, James let loose a large flame thrower as he ran past them, lighting up the whole sky, the Rapidashes took notice and started to run side by side James and Rio, the Ponytas joined the Rapidashes in the run, soon Rio looked behind him to see a large group of Rapidashes and Ponytas behind them, he smiled and waved and saw as they smiled back. They continued the chase for some time, running all around the large open plain but as it got darker and darker the Rapidashes and Ponytas kept it light with their manes, but soon a large black shadow past over the whole group, the Rapidashes and Ponytas must of known what is was as they got scared and ran back. James quickly stopped and looked to the night sky to see if they could see something, it was only darkness, and the moon gave off a lot of light for them to still see without a flame to help, the shadow past them again,

"There" Rio shouted as he followed the shadow in the sky with his finger

"Do you think its friend or foe?" James asked,

"I can't tell" Rio said sadly, suddenly they saw a small orange sphere in the sky; it was almost as small as a star

"What is that?" Rio squinted,

"I think we should…" Suddenly a high powered hyper beam exploded into the ground near them, the power of the blast sending them flying, Rio was thrown off of James' back and James was sent into the ground, Rio scurried to his feet and ran to James and helped him up,

"What happened" James coughed, as soon as that was said something flew down from the sky and landed near the two, Rio looked at the Pokémon in shock, his blood ran cold as he looked straight at the red eyes of Rau the Shadow Pokémon

"Rau…" Whispered Rio

"What…" James stoped in sentence and saw Rau standing there, he swallowed his fears

"My, my, my James and Rio you two have grown since I last saw you" Rau clapped his hands

"When did you see us?" Rio snapped

"Well when we first encountered you in the forest near that stupid day-care, I could see you hiding with that Nidoking and Nidoqueen, then in the town when that blasted bitch Mew protected you from Brutus seeing you" Rau laughed heavily, James swallowed hard

"You could see me on the road?" Rau nodded

"Why yes, Mew is powerful but I am a Shadow Pokémon to be truthful not even her powers could save you from me, your truly lucky that Gengar didn't see you or you wouldn't be standing there now" Rau continued to laugh

"It saddens me to see such power wasted on little brats as yourselves and it saddens me a little bit more to know I have to kill you two now" he had a twisted grin, James was petrified with fear Rio stepped out in front of James,

"Look go home, I can handle this" He whispered to James, James shook his head and got a grip on reality

"No now that I'm evolved I don't have to be such a coward anymore, I am stronger and I want to show that" James whispered back and stepped next to Rio

"You have no hope in defeating us both" James roared with utmost power,

"Wow the little puppy has become a big boy now" Rau mocked James, he looked up and flew into the sky, quickly sending another hyper beam into the ground, James and Rio both dodged the powerful blast this time,

"He's flying it will make it hard to hit him" Rio shouted, James just shook his head,

"I have a plan!" James shouted back, they looked up and saw Rau flying around, he swooped both of them, the gust of air coming from the speed of his flying power was outrageous he knocked Rio off of his feet but James just braced himself,

"When I tell you 'Now' I want you to run at me" James shouted, Rio didn't understand but he shook his head, James quickly looked to find Rau hovering close to them,

"Cute, you two boys are making a plan to fight me" Rau laughed hard and dark, Rio picked up a stone and threw it at Rau, it only just tapped Rau on his leg, but enough to make him turn to him

"You threw a rock!" Rau laughed even harder Rio just smiled, James quickly summoned up a mass amount of power and spewed out a huge and powerful flamethrower right into Rau's back, the power caused Rau to be sent into the ground, Rio quickly used his aura power to create the bone weapon, he ran straight at Rau who was now on the ground and threw the aura bone right into his head, Rio was getting closer and closer suddenly Rau jumped from the ground, gripping Rio by the leg and forcing him to the ground,

"James!" Rio shouted, Rau raised his foot and slammed it into Rios chest,

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Rau said as he slammed his foot into Rio again this time holding Rio down, he turned around and looked at James who was running at Rau,

"But this time the positions have swapped, Rau created a small blue orb in his mouth which jolted out like a blast of lightning it exploded right in front of James as he ran into it, the beam caused James to be frozen to the ground, the ice gripped his feet and he couldn't move, Rau reached down gripping Rio by the throat and picking him up,

"All we need is a Zangoose and an Ursaring" Rau laughed,

"How do you know about that?" James roared,

"Ha I got them to do it, I promised them power but I knew you two would finish them" Rau laughed,

"You're the reason my best friend nearly died!" Cried out Rio in rage, he slammed his fist into Rau's arm, causing him to let go, Rio grabbed his arm and jumped onto his back, Rau quickly reached behind him and threw Rio into the ground heavily, James roared in anger and used a flamethrower on the ice to break it, the ice melted enough for James to break free he quickly leaped into Rau, biting hard into his neck, and using his front claws to slash at him,

"Get off of me Mongrel!" shouted Rau as he slammed his fist into James' head, James started to fall, Rau dropped his wings and planted his feet into James stomach and pushed down sending James into the ground with the force of nearly a hyper beam, the ground shattered all around him,

"Weak!" Rau roars,

"I was hoping for much more of a fight!" he added, James pushed himself to his feet, still noticing Rio on the ground, a tear ran down James face as he got onto his feet,

"I am not weak!" he roared, as a huge flamethrower tears from his mouth just missing Rau by mere millimetres

"Finally some fight" Rau laughs, James closes his mouth to stop the flamethrower and jumps out of the crater

"You want to see power!" he roared even louder, suddenly flames lit up from James mouth as another powerful flamethrower only just avoids Rau, Rau quickly stopped in mid-air and shot a powerful hyper beam at James, James quickly reacted with another flamethrower, the two powerful beams connected, as James pushed more power into his flamethrower and Rau pushed even more power into his hyper beam. Not far away the group of Rapidashes could see the fight between Rau and James, they looked at the Ponytas and told them to stay away, the three large Rapidashes quickly bolted towards James. Rau stopped his hyper beam and flew away from the flamethrower

"Ha now this is fun!" shouted out Rau as he dived down towards James

"So that's how you want to play it" he whispered, he started to run towards the diving Rau as Rau gained speed and power, James engulfed himself in a thick heavy flame and flame charged straight towards Rau, the two connect with ultimate power a heavy explosion erupted when the two connected sending both Rau and James flying, the Rapidashes ran up to James

"Need some more fire?" the middle said

"I would love help just go see if Rio my friend is ok" the three nodded and ran towards Rio who was struggling to get up

"I find it cute when the weak join up, it just means more for me to kill!" Rau yelled out,

"Bring it!" James shouted, he quickly brought up another flamethrower, the Rapidashes quickly helped Rio to his feet

"Are you alright" A Rapidash asks

"Yea just a little shocked" Rio said rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, James quickly ran up to them,

"Rio get ready I have a plan" James said

"Rapidashes follow me and follow my lead" James added as he bolted towards Rau,

"Now flamethrower" James shouted as he blasted a heavy flamethrower towards Rau, the three Rapidashes did the same created a large flamethrower,

"Rio now" James shouts to Rio,

"Run at me" He added, Rio heard what James said and ran towards James, James stopped his flamethrower and watched as the Rapidashes kept Rau occupied with their own flamethrowers, James watched Rau dodge them so easily but they kept him distracted,

"Jump" James shouted at Rio who was close to him now, Rio leaped in the air James ran under him and as he felt Rio land on his head, he flicked up as hard as possible sending Rio into the sky, Rau being unaware of this flew under Rio, Rio quickly landed on Rau distracting him from the oncoming flamethrowers, the three directly hit Rau sending him to the ground, as Rau started to fall, Rio jumped onto his chest pushing down with all his might as soon as Rau was about to hit the ground Rio pushed down jumping off of Rau. Rau smashed into the ground. Rio landed softly without getting hurt, James, Rio and the three Rapidashes circle around Rau; he slowly opened his eyes and laughed

"You boys sure are strong" Rau coughed up some blood,

"Well done" suddenly a large gust of wind blew as Rau's body slowly disappeared

"He has been terrorizing us for ages upon no end but now… we are free" A Rapidash states

"Thank you for your help" James said looking up at the Rapidashes,

"No problem it was nice to finally stand up to him"

"We better get back now" a Rapidash thanks the two,

"Hopefully you will be happier now" Rio says waving good bye to the three as they charged away into the darkness,

"Well should we get home?" Rio says jumping onto James' back,

"Yea I think Lilly will get a shock" they both laughed, James started to run back to the town.

They made it back to the town at near midnight, the only Pokémon out at this time were the guards, they gladly opened the gate for Rio and James, they crept past the houses of all the other Pokémon and made it back to Lillys Inn, they gently pushed the door open and snuck into the lobby, suddenly the lights turned on and James and Rio stopped and looked at Lilly who was standing at the door,

"James?" Lilly asked"Yea?" "Wow you evolved!" she nearly shouted, she coughed and changed her tone

"Even though that's great news that doesn't excuse you both for being late" she says

"Now to bed" she added and points to the stairs James ran up the stairs

"Rio stay" Rio stopped

"I'll meet up with you James" Rio said out to James as he got to the top of the stairs,

"I'm not in trouble am I?" he asked, Lilly laughed

"No, I just want to know why you two were late" Lilly walked into the kitchen and sat down, Rio joined her quickly, as he sat on the opposite side of the table and explained all what happened, with lake, the cave, the Rapidashes and the fight with Rau. Rio finished explaining what happened

"Wow you two get into so much adventures and this isn't the first time you have seen the Shadow Pokémon" Rio shakes his head

"No"

"It's like there attracted to us" Rio forced a laugh,

"Well it's getting too late, I think you should get some sleep" both Rio and Lilly stand up, Rio left the kitchen and walked up the stairs, he looked down at Lilly

"Goodnight and thank you for being so helpful" Lilly smiled at Rio

"No problem" Rio continued to his room and slowly opened to the door to find James spread out on the rug, he took up so much more room, seeing this made Rio smile as he walked around the giant beast and laid down on his bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

They were both awoken by Lilly rather early in the morning,

"Boys hurry up and get out of bed" Lilly pleaded, Rio quickly sat up rubbing his eyes

"What's wrong" he quickly asked, he got out of bed and stretched,

"Someone wants to see you" Rio nudged James with his foot,

"Wake up you big oaf" James slowly got up

"Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to hurry up and get the two" an unknown voice came from downstairs,

"Who is it?" asked Rio,

"Just go downstairs" she hurried the two boys downstairs, as they reached the bottom they saw a large Tyranitar was waiting at the door

"By the order of the king he wishes to see you two" he said in deep voice,

"Um alright how do we get there?"

"Transport has been figured out just step outside please" the Tyranitar demanded,

"Just give me a second""The king does not wait get outside now" the Tyranitar practically roared at them, Rio and James walked outside to see a large cart, the two jumped in, and the cart took off deeper into the town, "We get to meet the king" James said with a smile

"Yea it's nice and all but I would have liked something to eat" he laughed as he rubbed his stomach.

The cart stopped outside a large building, Rio and James both hopped off and entered the large building to see a lot of people are in the building,

"They all look so strong" pointed out James,

"I wonder what's wrong" Rio asked, suddenly they got pushed into the building, another Tyranitar came in,

"My lord all that you requested are here" he roared, James and Rio walked over to a small empty space and sat down, there was a wooden stage out the front and someone walked out on to it, it appeared to be a Slowking, his skin was pink, he had a red and white collar like thing around his neck with a large shell hat/crown,

"Thank you all for coming to see me at this moment of dire need" he shouted to the large crowd. A small roof hatch was opened and a large Pidgeot flew in with a satchel around its neck it landed right next to the king, he reached in and grabbed a few letters from the satchel

"Thank you" he said as the Pidgeot flew off back out of the hatch on the roof,

"Now I have gathered this town strongest, well strongest in my eyes, to help with a problem" he shouted,

"We have recently received a letter from the darker side of this land" he started to read a note aloud

'_To the dearest King,_

_I have gathered an army of Shadow Pokémon that will march upon your lands in a few weeks' time; we will raise your town to the ground and slaughter all the civilians, only shadow Pokémon will remain to rule over anybody that resists_

_Signed- Gengar' _

The whole building filled with whispers and talking, "So what I have done is send a copy of this letter to my allies and we will create an army big enough to face Gengar and his horde of Shadow Pokémon!" He shouted among the talking and whispering, there were a couple of cheers from the crowd, but something stopped them all, they could hear a Tyranitar shouting outside, suddenly the door flew open and a Rhydon and six others walked inside, two more Rhydons, two Nidokings and two Nidoqueens,

"Thanks for the invite king" the first Rhydon said

"No problem at all, I hear you and your group have experienced Shadow Pokémon before, am I right Bojack?" there were suddenly more whispers coming from the crowd,

"Bojack the merc?" someone shouted from the crowd

"Yep that's me, and this is my crew, and my king you are right we have stomped Shadow Pokémon before, anyone in here every fought one?" James and Rio stand up,

"We have" they said, everybody turned and looked straight at them,

"Now have you?" Bojack smiled,

"Yes we have fought a Shadow Rattata and we even took down the mighty Rau the Shadow Dragonite" Rio said

"Wow I have to say I'm impressed" Bojack laughed

"So my king who else is joining us in this war?" Bojack asked the king

"We have my allies from the fire region and water region" He smiled

"We will have a mighty army in the next two days" he added,

"Alright if anybody needs training my crew and I will be stationed outside of the town wall" Bojack says as he leaves the room,

"Should we see him?" James whispered to Rio, Rio just nods. The meeting continued with the king explaining that in a few days a large group from the fire region and water region will be coming into the town to help with defences. It only took an hour but the meeting was finally over everybody got dismissed

"We should tell Lilly and Kanga" Rio says as they leave the building,

"Lilly first" James added, Rio jumped onto James' back as he ran towards Lillys Inn. James weaved through the town and made it to Lillys in a few minutes; they pushed the door open to see Lilly at the counter

"What did that Tyranitar want?" she asked,

"We may be going to war" Rio said bluntly,

"What?" Lilly asked

"Yes it's true, the Shadow Pokémon, are going to wage war on this town first then move through the lands eliminating all normal Pokémon" James added,

"No, you can't go to war, people die in wars" She stated,

"We know but as long as we stick together we will be fine" Rio said with a forced smirk,

"Well look if I can't stop you then that's it, I guess I'll accept it that you two boys are real men now" she smiled, James and Rio both smile at her,

"We should go inform Mew and Kanga" James says to Rio

"That's properly best, then we can visit Bojack" James nods,

"We will be back soon Lilly" James said as they both left the Inn, James and Rio jogged through the town and outside to a small secluded spot outside the wall,

"Mew" James shouted, and within near seconds Mew appeared, "Wow, James now a big puppy" she giggled as she somersaulted in mid-air,

"Mew could you please take me and James to see Kanga?" Mew smiled

"Of course I can" She giggled then teleported the two to Kangas Day-care home.

They appeared outside the house, Mew pushed the door open and flew inside, James and Rio slowly walked in after her, Kanga greeted them at the door

"Hi boys, Wow James you evolved" she said nearly looking James in the eyes without looking down,

"Kanga, could we talk to you in the kitchen?" Rio said as he walked into the kitchen,

"Sure" Kanga followed him,

"Mew, could you please stay here while we talk to Kanga?" James said to Mew

"Sure" She said with such an innocent smile, James joined the other two in the kitchen

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked as she leant against the sink,

"Rio sat down at the table and James sat in the door way,

"We may be going to war" James said before Rio could

"What?" she was shocked,

"No you can't your like my kids and I'm not letting that happen" Kanga quickly added, "I'm sorry Kanga they need all they can" Rio said,

"Boys war isn't like a normal fight outside a lot can happen" she stated she quickly wiped a tear from her eye,

"Please reconsider this" she finally added Rio and James both shook their heads

"I'm sorry Kanga, we can't pull out, and the king has ordered it" Rio said,

"Please don't" James looked up to the ceiling to see Mew floating there,

"How long have you been there Mew?" Rio asked, a tear fell from her eyes,

"Please don't, I have seen so many wars and I'm not letting you guys go!" she shouted as she teleported out of the room,

"Rio ill find Mew" James said sadly as he walked out of the kitchen and headed outside, Rio sat at the table,

"I wish we didn't have to go, but we have to so we can keep the people we love and care for safe" Rio said looking down at the table as tears rolled off of his cheeks onto the table, he felt Kangas hand rub his back,

"I understand" she stopped rubbing his back and hugged him,

"To be honest I'm scared" he whispered,

Meanwhile James was outside looking around for Mew,

"Mew where are you?" he shouted as he wandered down the path looking for her, as he continued down the path he could hear sobbing, he quickly stopped and followed the sound, he walked behind a tree and found Mew on the ground crying,

"Mew?" she jumped and flew into the air,

"Come down, its ok" Mew slowly floated down and looked eye to with James

"I just… I just don't want you see you or Rio getting hurt by going to a stupid war!" she stated,

"Mew, a war isn't stupid, if we don't join this war that's coming up, we could lose and this land will be overrun with Shadow Pokémon and I don't want to see the people I really care about get hurt" James said sadly,

"I know you don't but…"

"No buts, its final me and Rio are joining the war" James interrupted, Mew sadly drifted down and landed onto James' back,

"Ok" she said sadly, James walked back to Kanga's house, Rio was waiting outside,

"Come on buddy, we should get to Bojack and talk to him" he said, James nodded, Mew slowly floated up

"I'll take you to town if that helps" Mew said in a soft sad voice, Rio nodded

"Please, that would be nice" Mew teleported herself and the two to the city wall where she met them last time.

They appeared outside the wall, out of sight from everybody

"Thank you Mew and we will see you after the war most likely" Rio said, James noticed tears in her eyes,

"I'm sorry Mew, but it's our choice" James said, without an answer Mew just teleported away.

"Come on, Bojack said he will be outside the town" Rio said turning around and walking towards the towns entrance. They both walked in silence. As they got closer to the towns entrance they could see Bojack and his crew at a camp not too far in the distance, they continued towards Bojacks camp.

They finally made it to be greeted by Bojack himself,

"I thought you two would be the first to come visit me" he smirked,

"We're just here for the training" Rio said darkly,

"Well that's if I decide to train you, with an attitude I might not though so get into gear and learn some respect" Bojack snarled at Rio,

"Alright calm down both of you, this isn't the time to fight" James interrupted both of them,

"Alright follow me" Bojack said turning around walking deeper into the camp, James and Rio followed behind him. They stayed with Bojack for two days, learning about Shadow Pokémon and training to get stronger and learning new techniques about fighting, on the third day another group of Pokémon walked up to the camp for training from Bojack as well. With that group the King was with them,

"Hello King, what can I do for you?" Bojack asked, the Slowking walked up to Bojack and past him some letters, Bojack went through the letters,

"So we get a group of fire types and water types coming in today" the king looked into the sky,

"Well the most of the fire types are here" he pointed to the sky, pointing at a large group of Charizards flying towards the town, the larger Charizard flew down next to Slowking

"Hello old boy" The Slowking said with a smile looking at the Charizard,

"It's good to be back" Laughed the Charizard

"We hope that we have brought a big enough group to help build this army of yours" the other Charizards started to set up a camp opposite of Bojacks,

"Should be enough will more non flying types be joining you?" The king asked,

"Yes they will be, they should be here any minute" the large Charizard turned to the other Charizards and started to help them set up the camp, Slowking looked into the distance to see a group of Rapidashes charging towards them, in that group there were also Magmars, Flareons, Ninetails and Blazikens, they stopped at the camp and immediately started to help set up,

"Good now all we need is the water types" Slowking said to himself as he watched the camps grow, suddenly a large pidgeot flew down next to Slowking and past him a letter,

"Oh what's this" he said as he started to read the letter, a smile opened up on his face,

"Good now the earth groups are going to come join" suddenly the earth started to shake, some tents fell down as something jumped out of the ground in front of Slowking,

"Ah" he shouted as the dust quickly settled a Golem appeared

"Sorry about that king" he said looking at the knocked over tents,

"Don't worry about it I'm happy you could join this cause" he said with a smile,

"Just get your Pokémon here and set up a camp with the others" after saying that a large Blastoise came running towards the camps, Slowking looked in the direction where Golem had come from and he saw a large group of rock and fighting types coming towards him, the group was filled with Golems, Gravelers, Primapes, Machokes and Machamps, hitmonchans and hitmonlees

"My, my, everybody's getting here now" Slowking said looking around he watched as the water types came towards the camp, he saw Golducks, Dragonairs, Blastoistes and Poliwraths

"Blastoise just get your Pokémon here and start to help make the camp" Slowking said with a smile, he turned around and headed back to his home in the town.

Meanwhile James and Rio are hard at work training for the war, James was put against a Nidoking for sparing, and Rio was put against a Rhydon. They pushed themselves constantly getting stronger and stronger, barely ever having a rest, through day and night they would constantly push themselves. On the second day of training they did have a break,

"Come on lets rest in the shade" James said with a smile, he trotted across the road and rested under a tree, Rio quickly joined him under the tree, they watched as there were groups of Pokémon training and sparing with each other,

"Do you think we have a chance against Shadow Pokémon?" James asked as he scanned the Fire, Water and Earth types in the camp,

"I wouldn't know" Rio said softly,

"But all I know is we have to be ready for anything" he added, James just nodded,

"I don't want to go because I don't want Kanga, Mew or Lilly to worry about us but I want to go to keep them safe" James said looking at the sky,

"We need to see Entei, Raikou and Suicune before we leave" Rio said,

"Yea, why not now?" James quickly asked Rio stood up,

"Yea good idea, I'll call Mew" he quickly shouted Mews name out loud, and yet again within seconds she appeared

"What can I do for you?" she said in a less happy voice than normal,

"Mew don't be sad, please" James asked, she didn't respond

"Could you take us to Entei, Raikou and Suicune?" Rio asked politely she just nodded and teleported them to the cave.

When they appeared at the cave they noticed Mew didn't even come with them,

"I feel bad" James said looking at the ground,

"Come on, let's talk to the three" Rio said as he walked into the cave,

"Hello Boys, what can I do for you? And James it's good to see you evolved" Enteis loud voice echoed through the cave, Entei, Raikou and Suicune all showed themselves towards the Rio and James,

"We just wanted to tell you all something" Rio said,

"We already know about the war" Raikou said,

"How do you already know?" James quickly asked,

"We do watch over these lands, we know a lot about this war" Suicune added, "Then you can help us!" Rio quickly asked with a smile,

"No" Entei bluntly said,

"Why?" asked James"Because if Gengar sees us in the war he will make Shadow copies of us then you will have no hope" Suicune said

"Oh, ok I understand" Rio says sadly,

"Don't be sad" Raikou said,

"You two boys will do fine" Entei said trying to cheer them up,

"Since you already know, we should properly get back to training" Rio said walking out of the cave, he shouted Mews name out but she didn't appear Rio just teleported away, James was about to leave,

"James what's wrong with Rio?" Suicune asked,

"I think he's just scared" he replied

"That's understandable, a war isn't like a fight in the forest of field" Raikou added,

"Well I better get back as well, I'll hopefully see you after the war than" James said as he walked out of the cave, he also called Mews name and just teleported back.

When James made it back to the tree, he saw Rio talking to Mew,

"What's wrong?" James asked,

"Rio is going to talk to Kanga one last time, do you want to come?" James shook his head,

"I'm going to keep training" Mew nodded and teleported herself and Rio back to Kangas house.

James walked back down to Bojack and continued to train; he explained that Rio will be back later on for training.

Rio opened the door to Kangas house, he met Kanga in the kitchen, he looked straight at her in the eyes as tears ran to his, he quickly jumped at her and hugged her, Kanga was surprised by the hug but she hugged him back,

"What's wrong?" she asked patting his back,

"I don't want to go to war" he cried in her arms,

"Don't be scared as long as you and James stick together you should be fine" Rio didn't answer he just cried in Kangas arm, Mew slowly floated in hearing Rio crying, she sat on his shoulder and hugged his neck,

"I don't want to leave this place, I don't want to leave everybody" he cried even harder, Kanga pushed him back and looked at him, he wiped the tears from his eyes,

"You will be fine" she kissed him on the forehead, Mew floated down and looked Rio in the eyes

"I am sorry for the way I have acted, I may not want you to go but I can't stop you" Mew kissed Rio on the forehead as well, Rio took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down, he walked over to the sink and washed his face,

"Mew could you please take me back to the camp" he said slowly,

"Sure" Mew said,

"Kanga I'll see you when I get home" She just nodded, Mew teleported Rio back to the tree.

Rio quickly ran across the road and joined up with James who was training hard, James stopped and looked Rio in the eyes, and he could tell he was crying from his bloodshot eyes,

"You alright?" James asked quietly, Rio just nodded and joined in on training.

It was now the third day of training, everybody was grouped together for a talk with Slowking,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have received the final letter from Gengar" he said, he read the letter aloud

'_Tomorrow is the day, tomorrow is the day for reckoning, tomorrow is the day my army will crush you and raise your little pathetic town to the ground. I will slaughter your little group called a so called army; my Shadow Pokémon will destroy everything in their wake I will meet your weak army at the battlefield, known as Calm Plain_

_Signed Gengar'_

Everybody was talking after Slowking finished reading the note,

"Please calm down everybody" he shouted, everybody stopped talking,

"We have a bigger army than I first thought we have a big chance at winning this, but I need everybody to work hard and train harder today is the final day for tonight we are heading out to Calm Plain tonight!" he shouts, everybody gets worked up and breaks away and starts to train. Things started to get intense at the camp as everybody was ready and pumped for the war. Everybody constantly trained and pushed themselves to their limits.

It was now night fall and Slowking got everybody to stop and take a break, it was still a little early but Calm Plain was a fair distance, as Slowking walked out of the town behind him were large carts so all the Pokémon that had to walk didn't tire themselves out walking all the way to the plain the Rapidashes from the fire group offered to help pull the carts. They got strapped up and ready, everybody started to pile into the carts some still wanted to walk to make room for others, all the flying types like Charizard, Pidgeots and Pidgeotto's let some of the smaller Pokémon ride on their backs or be carried to help save room in the carts. The king brought along with him was a large group of Tyranitars to help aid in the war James and Rio didn't go into a cart Rio jumped onto James' back and they just walked aside the carts,

"Alright everybody ready, it's time to move out" Slowking shouted out and all the carts started to move. It was a long trip to the Calm Plain but it was where the war was taking place. It was a few hours in the trip when James said something to Rio

"Even though we have a huge amount of fire types, I didn't see one single Growlithe or Arcanine" he said sadly

"Am I the only one of my kind?" he added,'

"Don't think like that, I'm sure there is plenty of your kind around the place, it's just there not in this land" Rio did the best to cheer James up, after the short conversation they both just walked in silence. The trip was long but it's what had to be made to keep the lands safe from the Shadow Pokémon. It was now the peak of the night and it was darker than anything, dark clouds covered the moon from showing any light, not even the stars were visible, the Rapidashes spanned out, on the sides, in the back and in the front of the carts so everybody got some light, Rio fell asleep on James' back, but James started to get sleepy, he nudged his shoulders around waking Rio up,

"What's up?" he said yawning,

"I'm getting tired" James said yawning, some Pokémon in a nearby cart heard what the two said and they hopped off of the cart and gave James and Rio enough room,

"Thank you so much" the two said smiling as they hopped into the moving cart, James curled up in the back and Rio used James as a pillow and the two quickly fell asleep.

Hours later as the sun started to peak above the horizon, the carts came to a stop and everybody piled out,

"Wake up you two" Bojack said nudging the two, they both slowly woke up, jumping out of the cart and yawning and stretching, they watched as everybody had already started to set up another camp, Rio looked around it was a beautiful plain, full of life and wonders but soon it will be torn to pieces through a war, he looked to the side of and saw a bunch of the Pokémon at a small stream having a drink, Rio wondered off and joined with them. James looked around and saw the large Charizard he slowly wondered up to him

"Excuse me sir" the Charizard looked down"Wow an Arcanine, I haven't seen one of your kind in sometime" the Charizard said, James quickly grew sad

"Never mind about the question then"

"You wanted to know if I had any Arcanines in my group." James just nodded

"Sorry kid, but I haven't seen an Arcanine for some time now, but it will be good to see you in battle" the Charizard said, James just turned around and walked away, he helped some of the other Pokémon set up camp. Things were pretty peaceful in the camp, nobody really talked or said anything, and all that could be heard was the soft sound of the wind blowing through the trees and across the plain.

Hours past and it was now easily past lunch, the sun had actually started to go down, Slowking was standing down a path towards the Calm Plain, James slowly wonders up to him

"This place is beautiful, and soon it will be torn up" Slowking said,

"It is amazing" James said sitting down next to the king

"Tell me are you scared?" he looked at James

"Yes, I'm terrified" he whispered only just loud enough to for Slowking to just hear,

"Well so am I" James looked at Slowking,

"I think everyone is" James said looking at the peaceful plain,

"This land hasn't seen a war this bad in some time" Slowking said sighing

"Tell me do you have a loved one back home?" Slowking looked at James

"No, not a personal love, but I have pretty much an adopted family across the land" James said with a smile,

"That's good, think of how much you care for them and push that into a power and unleashes it into this war" James looked at the king and smiled

"That's great advice" suddenly three large Tyranitars walk up to the king

"My lord, our scouts say they are approaching we must get ready" the king sighed and turned around and walked to the camp

"Come now, we need everybody" The king said to James, James looked out in the distance one more time to notice thick heavy black clouds appearing in the distance James walked back to camp.

James met up with Rio in the crowd; Slowking was on an empty cart so he could see his army,

"My people, the time for war has come!" he shouts

"Most of you are scared and horrified by this, but we must prevail!" he added, the crowd got riled up

"We must do what we have to, to protect our homes, our land, and our loved ones!" he shouted one more time

"Now let us march!" Slowking hopped off of the cart and started to walk down into the Plain, James and Rio were fair close to the front, the march soon turned into a jog as they got closer and closer,

"Get on my back" he shouted to Rio, who nodded and jumped onto his back, Rio steadied himself and stood up on James' back, he could see over everyone now, he saw the amassing army of Shadow Pokémon, Rio looked up in the sky to see the huge amount of flying types in the sky, Slowking used his physic powers to send everyone a message,

"This is it; this is the time, time to put all your training to test to put your skill to test, for our home land!" Everybody let out a deep roar as the jog turned to a full sprint into the battle, they watched as the Shadow Pokémon did the same, the two sides charged at each other, James pushed past everybody and ran side by side the king, James let out a huge roar as a large flamethrower erupted from his mouth knocking out one of the Shadow Pokémon, the sides clash as Slowking rises himself up with his physic ability to avoid close combat, Rio leaped off of James' back and lashed out an aura bone weapon and started to bash all Shadow Pokémon he could get his hands on, James leapt over Rio landing heavily onto a Shadow Pokémon, Bojack and his crew charged straight into midst of battle throwing punches and kicks just to get into a stable spot. Every Pokémon clashed into either a Shadow copy of themselves or just a random Shadow Pokémon. Rio and James stuck together protecting themselves and each other, as they got deeper into the war. Gengar who was on top a ledge watching the carnage he had caused, he laughed to himself

"Brute you can join in now" Gengar says darkly, Brute laughs and flies up and dives into the war, but quickly gets stopped by a group of Charizards. The war was long and horrible, Pokémon dying at every point of the war, either it be Shadow Pokémon or Normal Pokémon. James and Rio stuck together each taking out Shadow Pokémon without trouble, they could only every communicate with glances as they didn't want to distract themselves as they moved through the war they soon joined up with Bojack and a group of his crew, they stayed together so they had a bigger chance of survival. Every now and then Rio or James would look to the sky to see the war raging in the sky, James would notice the horror that the war really was, but would quickly snap back into protecting himself and those around him. The war was now spread out across the whole Calm Plain, giving James and Rio not so much pressure of having the mass of the Shadow Pokémon army massed around them, Rio just took out an Shadow Pokémon, but was getting tired and so was James, Rio jumped back and stood near James trying to savour the moments to catch their breaths, Rio was about to attack another when suddenly out of nowhere Rio was snatched from the ground by Brute, he threw Rio across the field leaving James by himself, James quickly looked around looking for Bojack and his crew but they got separated as well, James now started to enter a state of panic, he looked around quickly looking for friendlies but couldn't see any, he suddenly heard a deep roar, he looked towards and saw a Shadow Arcanine, the only time he had seen another of his kind was a Shadow copy, James took a deep breath and looked at the Shadow Arcanine, who let out another roar causing the other Shadow Pokémon to leave James alone

"Please don't do this to me!" James shouted

"What's wrong little puppy" the Shadow Arcanine mocked James

"Please you don't have to be evil" Pleaded James

"Oh don't give me that crap I'm going to kill you and that's it" the Shadow Arcanine lunged at James, James only just dodged the attack by jumping to the side, James retaliated by slamming his claws into its ribs, the Shadow Arcanine let out a roar as black flames filled his mouth, it lunged at James digging its teeth into James' neck, he let out a roar of pain, he quickly kicked the Shadow copy off of him, breathing deeply and slowly,

"Oh is the puppy tired" the Shadow copy yet again mocked James,

"No I'm just getting started!" he roared and ran at the copy he quickly lunged powerfully knocking the copy to the ground,

"Let your rage out!" laughed the copy as he summoned up a powerful black flamethrower, James did the same but with a thick red flamethrower, both the flames smashed into each other the black flames slowly pushing James' flame back, suddenly the black flames broke James' flamethrower and he was quickly engulfed in the black flame, he howled and cried out in pain, he was getting weaker and weaker with each attack. Not far Rio could hear James' cries for help, as Rio just avoided each Shadow Pokémon just trying to get back to James to help him. James was on the ground coughing blood up and crying in pain,

"Why does it have to be like this?" he whimpered, the copy slowly walked up to him hunched and laughing, the copy slowly pushed his claws into James' neck, pushing harder and harder as James cried out in pain and agony

"Please" he cried one last time; the copy raised his claws off of his neck and raised them high,

"Say good bye" Rio had just gotten to see the Shadow Arcanine towering over James,

"No!" Rio cried as the Shadow Arcanine slashed down powerfully, finishing off James, Rio dropped to his knees, right next to him Bojack and two others broke through, Bojack sees the sight and tackles the Shadow Arcanine off of James, Rio quickly ran up to James and kneeled down at his body,

"No, this isn't happening!" Cried Rio, as he held his best friends body

"Please James get up" he said as tears flowed down his face, they dripped off of his cheeks and landed on James, "No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" he cried aloud

"I was supposed to be there for you but I wasn't"

"I failed" He cried louder than before, Bojack and the others kept the Shadow Pokémon away from Rio and James' body,

"Please get up" Rio said shaking James' body lightly"Please!" Rio closed his eyes and hugged James' body close to him as he cried,

"Plea…" he stopped when he noticed James' body disappear

"No!" he screams and cries,

"This isn't the time to mourn your loss!" Bojack roared,

"Get up and fight!" he added, Rio slowly rose to his feet, as tears still ran down his face,

"Gengar I'm going to tear your black soul from your body" Roared Rio, blue aura flames engulfed his eyes as two aura spheres were suddenly created in his hands, he pelted them in random directions, the power of the explosions causes the Shadow Pokémon to get thrown to the ground but the Normal Pokémon didn't get effected not at all,

"That's the spirit just unleash it!" said Bojack, as he watched Rio throw more and more aura spheres around the war, he slowly pushed himself closer and closer to Gengar, with Bojack at his side helping keep the Shadow Pokémon away from Rio. All the Shadow Pokémon split away as Brute landed on the ground,

"I heard your friend died" laughed Brute, Rio ignored him as he summoned up a powerful aura bone, he gripped it with both hands and ran at him, his eyes still engulfed in the blue flame, Brute laughed as he flew into the sky, Rio released one hand from the bone as a chain appears in his hand he threw it at Brute who was watching, it wrapped around his leg and dragged him down from the skies,

"Who's laughing now" shouted Rio as Brute slammed into the ground, Rio gripped the bone with both hands and ran at Brute, clubbing his skull with the power of the mighty bone, it was strong enough to throw Brute off of the ground, Bojack ran up behind Brute and grabbed both his arms and held them tightly,

"Finish him!" Shouted Bojack, Rio ran straight for Brute, he leapt in the air and used all his might to smash the bone straight into Brutes head, the power was too much for Bojack he quickly let go as Brute was thrown away by the power,

"This is just a game to you isn't it!" Shouted Rio at Brute who was struggling to get up, he let one hand off of the bone and created another aura sphere and pelted it at Brute, Bojack watched the powerful orb fly across the field and into Brute, the explosion was bigger than anything, when the dust settled there was no body just a crater

"Gengars next" Rio said to Bojack who just nodded and followed Rio deeper into the battle where Gengar was.

It didn't take long for Rio and Bojack to get closer to Gengar; they tore through the battle and annihilated the Shadow Pokémon on the way. They reach where Gengar was

"Bojack go back help the others, this is personal" he said deeply

"I understand" Bojack ran back through to help other Pokémon, Rio slowly walked up the hill to see Gengar standing alone

"Oh no you killed Rau and Brute, I'm terrified" Mocked Gengar,

"I wish I could feel the anger you're feeling now" he added,

"You could never feel this pain as you have no friends, no loved ones only darkness" Rio snaps at him,

"Come on fight me than" Gengar said with a dark smile, Rio ran at Gengar creating another powerful bone weapon and gripping it with both hands, he dodged the simple attacks made by Gengar and smashed his bone weapon right into Gengars side, Gengar was already weakened, Rio laughed as he slowly walked up to Gengar who was on the ground

"Just before you kill me, remember in this world there will always be darkness" Gengar laughed, Rio slammed his bone weapon into his head flipping Gengar over,

"I killed your friend remember that" Gengar smiled as black blood ran down his mouth, Rio threw the bone weapon away, he raised both his hands in the air as a large aura sphere was created in his hands,"Die!" Rio screamed as he smashed the aura sphere into Gengar, the explosion was devastating, when Gengar was killed, all the Shadow Pokémon just disappeared in the wind, Rio was kneeling on ground as tears ran down his face, he was kneeling in a crater, Bojack slowly walked up to him

"Well you did it" Rio didn't answer he was just staring into the crater,

"James… is gone" he whispered, Bojack helped Rio to his feet,

"Come on everybody will want to see you" Bojack said pulling Rio to his feet, when Rio was standing he pushed Bojack away

"Look everybody has lost people in this war" Bojack states to Rio, Rio took a deep breath and walked away, tears still running from his eyes, he walked away from everybody, he could hear everybody cheering for the end of the war but Rio didn't have anything to cheer about, he lost the one person in his life that has been with him through everything, he watched as everybody was walking towards the camp, so many Pokémon died in this war but only one death has effected Rio, he was watching as he saw everybody moving out, he watched as he saw Slowking look straight at him, Slowking waved to Rio but Rio just walked away.

Slowking was down at the camp,

"Where's the other one I saw?" He asked, Bojack walked up to the King

"Don't worry about Rio, he just needs time" the King nodded and walked back to the camp with everybody else, a small Cubone ran up to Slowking

"Excuse me have you seen Rio and James?" The King looked at the Cubone oddly as he saw a small bell attached to the bone it was holding,

"Rio is lost in the Plain, he needs time to think things over" Bojack answered,

"Thank you" the Cubone ran towards Rio who was wondering around the torn up Calm Plain, as soon as the Cubone was out of view from everybody the Cubone transformed back into Mew, she glided through the air towards Rio who was walking alone,

"Rio!" she shouted with a smile, Rio didn't even look at her,

"Rio where's James at?" She asked, once again Rio didn't answer, she saw the tears rolling down his face

"Rio?" she asked softly

"Go home" he whispered

"What?"

"I said Go home!" he shouted at her, Mew looked at him with teary eyes

"James is gone, James is dead he isn't coming back just go home and let me be!" Rio shouted even louder,

"Rio, please come home with me?" she whimpered

"NO!" Rio shouts, he runs off crying, Mew didn't chase him as she knew he would only get angrier, Mew teleported away. Rio continued running with his eyes closed as the tears stormed out of his eyes now, he stopped and dropped onto his knees crying loudly,

"Why?""Why did this have to happen" He cried,

"I was supposed to protect James but I couldn't" he slammed both his hands into the ground as he dropped his head onto the ground,

"Rio, are you ok?" a familiar voice he slowly looked up and he saw Entei, Raikou and Suicune standing in front of him

"No I'm not!" he snapped at them,

"Mew told us what happened" Raikou said sadly,

"We want to help" Suicune added, "I don't need help!" he snapped again,

"Rio you need to calm down" Entei said,

"No what I need is to see James but that's not going to happen is it" Rio pushed himself to his feet and he ran past the three dogs, they didn't bother to make chase as they knew it would be pointless, Rio just ran and ran in any direction he just wanted to escape everything and everyone.

It was now the second day after the war and Rio had run so far from Calm Plain that he had found his way to the cave where James evolved, he slowly walked into the charred cave, he ran his hands over the burnt rock,

"I miss you so much James" he said as he ran his hands over the rocks, he walked out of the cave and started to walk in another direction.

It was now the third day, Rio hadn't eaten and was getting weaker and weaker, he pushed through some trees to find himself on a road, he dropped on the ground from being so weak, he slowly looked up and realised where he was

"This is the place you nearly died on me" Rio started to cry again, Rio pushed himself to his feet and from hunger pains he started to see ghostly images, he was remembering the attack from Ursaring and Zangoose, tears ran from his eyes yet again and pains in his chest erupted quickly, he started to have problems breathing as he remembered every emotion and every piece of pain he felt when he was forced to watch James get hurt, he quickly blacked out and fell flat on the ground. Luckily Mew had followed him and kept an eye on him, she teleported him back to Kangas.

"Mew what happened?" Kanga quickly asked picking Rios body up and placing it on the bed,

"I don't know I found him past out" she said with tears in her eyes.

The following day Rio woke up to have Mew tucked under his arm,

"What am I doing here" he whimpered, Mew quickly woke up and got Kanga, they both came into the room and Rio had pushed himself to sit up on the bed, he was rubbing his red eyes, he forced himself to stand up,

"Kanga I'm sorry" he cried he jumped into Kangas arms,

"I couldn't protect him" he cried loudly,

"I couldn't help him" he continued to cry, Kanga didn't say anything she just hugged him and rubbed his back,

"Ssh, it's ok Rio you did your best" she whispered into his ear

"No, no I didn't I couldn't stop it from happening" he cried, Kanga didn't say anything she just rubbed his back. Rio cried into Kangas arms for the next few hours, he finally got a hold of himself and calmed down a little bit, he was sitting outside when the door opened and Mew came out,

"Want some company?" she asked softly,

"Yes please" he whispered back, she slowly floated next to Rio, Rio quickly stood up"Mew I want to show you something could you please follow me" Rio said he slowly started to walk down the road, Mew quickly followed him

"What are you going to show me?" She asked Rio didn't answer and just kept walking; he got to a certain point on the road and started to push through the forest, which surrounded the sides of the road, he pushed through the forest which used to so easy to walk through but time has made it over grown, Rio pushed through the forest with Mew behind him. He continued through the forest until he came to a cave,

"What is this place?" Mew asked going towards the cave, Rio stopped and held back some tears but it was too difficult as he walked closer to the cave the tears just flowed from his eyes, he had to keep stopping,

"Rio you can do it" Mew said with a smile, Rio pushed himself and got inside the cave, the cave was a little over grown, some of the grass and vines had made their way into the cave and started to grow inside, "So Rio what is this place?" she asked,

"This is the cave James and I lived in for some time before we went to Kangas" he said sadly, Rio sat on the ground

"I see why this place would be special to you then" Mew said looking around, she went to the back of the cave and saw the small flat rock, she pulled it off and saw the hole

"We used to place small stockpile of food and we used to live on it" he forced a smile but tears still ran down his face, Rio got up on his feet and walked out of the cave, he headed towards the beach that wasn't too far from the cave, Mew quickly followed him to the beach, he looked out to the open sea,

"This is the beach where James found me in the water" he said as he walked along the shore of the beach, Mew didn't reply she just stayed by his side.

"Mew can you take me home I want to talk to Kanga again" Mew smiled and nodded

"Sure" Mew teleported them both to back to Kangas house.

Rio pushed the door open and walked inside, Kanga was sitting down in the kitchen, she saw Rio and was about to stand up

"No Kanga sit down" he joined her at the kitchen table. He sat down opposite side to her, Rio started to explain how sorry he was for disappearing after the war and he should have gone straight to her or Lilly and explain what had happened. He stood up with tears in his eyes Kanga hugged him and he hugged her back

"Thank you for being here for me" he cried lightly in Kangas arms again

"I think you should go talk to Lilly she will be worried about you to" Kanga whispered Rio nodded

"Mew, would you like to take me to Lillys Inn?" She nodded and teleported herself and Rio to Lillys Inn.

Rio appeared in the lobby Mew wasn't in sight, Rio slowly walked into the back of the Lobby and into the kitchen, he saw Lilly who turned around

"Rio!" She shouted as she ran at him and hugged him tightly

"How are you?" She quickly asked, Rio didn't ask he just hugged her back and cried loudly in her arms,

"I lost him, I lost James, I couldn't help him" he cried hard into her shoulders

"Ssh, Ssh" she whispered as she rubbed his back, he continued to cry and let out all his sorrow, Lilly got him to sit at the kitchen table and sat down next to him, Rio explained everything that he said to Kanga.

"There was nothing you could do Rio" She said hugging him=

"I promised I would protect him, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him after what happened before" he dropped his head and covered his eyes with his hands as the tears ran down his hands,

"It's entirely my fault" he shouted into his hands as the tears ran, Lilly didn't say anything she just hugged him tighter. Lilly and Rio sat in silence for a bit as they hugged.

"Thank you Lilly" Rio broke the silence with a mere whisper,

"For what?" she whispered back

"For taking me and James in when you didn't know us, for letting us live here, for being there for us" Rio had stopped crying, Lilly looked up at him

"If you didn't know Kanga I wouldn't have done this but me and Kanga have been friends for years on end and I trust her, and it was nice to have someone stay for so long" she whispered back, Rio broke the hug and stood up,

"I'll be back, I just have to see some more people" he whispered, Lilly smiled and nodded,

"Mew could you take me back to Entei and the others?" Lilly looked at Rio in confusion

"Who are…" before she could finish Rio disappeared before her very eyes.

Rio appeared at the cave where Entei, Raikou and Suicune lived,

"Rio you came back" Suicune said with a small smile,

"I wish to talk to all of you" he said only just loud enough for Suicune to hear, Suicune called the other two over, Rio turned around and walked out of the cave and sat in the sun, Entei sat behind him, just like James used to do, without knowing Rio leant back into Entei, Suicune and Raikou sat on either side of Rio. He didn't say anything for a bit as he just sat down with the three. It took about five minutes for Rio to start explaining the war and everything, he said exactly what he said to Lilly and Kanga, tears didn't rush him this time, and they just slowly ran down his face, his bloodshot eyes stung from all the crying he has done. After Rio explained everything they four sat in silence

"It will take time but you will get through all of it" Raikou said slowly

"Just give it time and don't force your mind to forget about James" Entei added

"Just live each day as you normally would" Said Suicune, Rio had a small smile,

"It's still so hard to believe that I made friends with some legendary Pokémon" the three smiles at Rio,

"And it was nice to have some friends" Entei laughed, Rio didn't join in laughing he just smiled.

"I'm going to go back to Lilly's" Rio said he pushed himself back to his feet and wiped some dirt and dust from the back of his legs, he turned around and looked at Entei, Raikou and Suicune who stayed laying down in the sun,

"Mew back to Lilly's please" he shouted and within a second of waiting Rio teleported away.

He appeared back into Lilly's lobby,

"Your back" she said with a smile, she gave him another hug,

"How are you feeling?" she added,

"I'm… feeling a little better" he said with a small smile,

"But I might go to sleep, even though it's still early" he added, Lilly stopped hugging Rio and stepped back,

"Well if you need anything just ask" she smiled and walked back into the kitchen

"Um" Lilly stopped and looked back at Rio,

"Yes?" She said with a soft smile

"Would I be able to get something to eat?" he smiled

"Sure ill bring it up to you in your room" she walked back into the kitchen, Rio slowly walked up the stairs, as he got half way he had a pain spike in his head, as he saw a figment of his imagination come to life, two ghostly figures one of James still as a Growlithe and Rio still as a Riolu, the two figures raced up the stairs, Rio shook the pain out of his head and finished going up the stairs, he could see the door to his room now and he saw the two figures just fade through the door, Rio slowly pushed it open and saw the ghostly figure of James rolling and moving around on the fluffy rug, he looked on the bed and saw his own ghostly figure sitting there, he sat down next to the ghost Rio and looked down at the ghostly figure of James, who had stopped rolling and was looking straight at the ghost Rio but it felt like it was looking straight into Rios eyes, tears quickly welled up in his eyes

"I miss you so much" he whispered softly, he bit his bottom lip to try and stop crying but he couldn't hold it back it overwhelmed him so much, Lilly slowly walked in to notice Rio crying again, she slipped in and placed a plate of food on the small desk next to the bed,

"It's so hard" he cried into her shoulders, Lilly rubbed his back and calmed him down,

"Ssh" she whispered into his ear

"Come on eat up and try and get some sleep, she pushed him away from her shoulders and looked straight eye to eye

"Please for me" she smiled, Rio sniffed up the tears and wiped them from his eyes and nodded

"Alright" he took a couple of deep breaths, Rio grabbed the small plate and placed it on his lap, he ate a couple of the berries and fruit, slowly filling himself up,

"Thank you Lilly" he whispered, Lilly stood up

"No problem now get some sleep" she smiled, Rio wiped his eyes again and placed the plate onto the small side desk, he rested his head on the pillow and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and slowly fell asleep.

Rio was asleep for about three hours, he awoke slowly from hearing someone talking down stairs, and he slowly walked down stairs, as he was walking down the stairs he saw Slowking talking to Lilly, Slowking saw Rio,

"Ah just the hero I wanted to see" he smiled, Rio barely smirked,"What can I do for you" he said rubbing his eyes and yawning,

"I would like permission from you to build a statue of you and James where the fountain is" Rio didn't answer for a few seconds and took a deep breath

"Yes I think James would have liked that" he said with a smile.

"Ah good thank you very much for that" Slowking walked out of the lobby,

"Are you sure it's ok?" Lilly said looking at him,

"I'm sure it will be hard to look at, at first but I have to do everything I can to help my mind ease" Rio smiled at Lilly.

"That's true" Lilly walked back into the kitchen to clean up, Rio slowly walked back to his room and went back to sleep.

He woke up in the early hours of the next day, he crept down the stairs in case Lilly was still asleep, he pushed the door open and walked down towards the fountain, he saw that it had been taken out and being rebuilt, Rio sat down on the ground and watched the statue of himself and James being carved and built.

It only took a few hours to get the main areas done but took into the next day to fix up each detail; Rio stayed at Lilly's Inn and learnt how to do all the paper work, at least once a week he would visit Kanga and stay with her for a day or two and play games with Mew, and also he would visit Entei, Raikou and Suicune every couple of days to get away from the town or just everybody in general. The land was at peace from the war, memories forgotten about it, everything was at peace except one thing, that thing was Rios mind, every night he would wake up in the early hours of the morning or the late hours of night running with sweat and tears, he would have either dreamt of James and he missed him or he would remember the pain that Gengar brought upon so many people and the some of the final words that he spoke, _'Just before you kill me, remember in this world there will always be darkness' _that line would echo in his head most nights. But after time Rio forgot about Gengar and the war but never ever forgot about James. Each day was a trial for his mind to understand that James is gone but after time Rio grew happy and his heart understood that James may be gone but it's not the end of the world. Each day from that day he would be happier and happier everybody noticed it and a lot of people forgot about James except those who really cared for him, Mew, Rio, Kanga, Lilly, Raikou, Entei and Suicune, these Pokémon would never forget the pain when James left them.

The end.


End file.
